


When I Met You | CHONI |

by RainAndThunderstorms



Category: choni - Fandom
Genre: 'Choni', F/F, LGBTQ, Lesbian, Riverdale, cheryl blossom - Freeform, choni, f/f - Freeform, toni topaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 24,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainAndThunderstorms/pseuds/RainAndThunderstorms
Summary: The Southside Serpents come to Riverdale High, Cheryl isn't happy about it! Will these enemies become friends or more?There is going to be a lot of drama in this fic so be ready for the emotional rollercoaster! There will also be a sequel so try not to panic too much about the ending.Jason is still alive.Trigger warning- suicide attempt, murder.Please let me know what you think! :)I don't own any of the characters.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

It was a chilly autumn day almost like any other, Cheryl entered Pops with her twin brother Jason. They sat in their usual booth and ordered their usual meal when the bell above the door rang. Cheryl looked up and her heart fluttered. Who was this girl.

Of course once the mysterious stranger walked in with two taller boys she realised upon seeing the leather jacket the girl was a Southside Serpent. Cheryl was instantly disappointed, although no one knew she was interested in girls she would never be associated with a Serpent. She was Cheryl Blossom above all else and the Serpents are a gang involved in drugs and violence.

Jason was looking at Cheryl with a smirk on his face assuming that Cheryl was angry with the fact the serpents dare come to the Northside. Jason was laid back and well liked, he didn't allow his family name to be all he was. As the serpents walked by them to find their seats Jason smiled at them, Cheryl just scowled with her arms crossed.

After 10 minutes of the three serpents slowly getting more and more rowdy Cheryl got up with a huff. Jason tried to stop her but it was no use. She strutted over to the table where the serpents were laughing and stopped dead in front of it. The small girl looked Cheryl up and down, which momentarily threw her off but she quickly composed herself. 'You know there are other people here right? You need to keep it down you're not on the Southside now' Cheryl smirked.  
The small girl quickly stood up to Cheryl 'what's that suppose to mean Northside Princess'.

Jason was quickly behind Cheryl pulling her away and apologised to the group. 'Toni leave it, she's not worth it' one of the boys says grabbing the shorter girls arm.  
'Toni' Cheryl thought, at least she had a name to put to the face of the delinquent girl.

Once the redheads got outside Pops Cheryl turned to her brother 'What the hell Jason!'. 'Cheryl not everything has to be drama, they was just having fun. You don't have to stamp your feet every time there's something you don't like' Jason huffed. 'What's that suppose to mean?' Cheryl replied. 'It doesn't matter let's just go home'.

As Cheryl was getting into Jason's car she took one last look at Pops, the girl in the window made direct eye contact with her. She rolled her eyes and shut the car door.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the car got through the gates of Thistlehouse and came to a stop Cheryl got out and slammed the door. She marched straight up to her room, ignoring her parents and flopped on her queen sized bed with a sigh.

Why was she always so angry, was it the fact that she didn't really have anyone or the fact that she doesn't even recognise who's looking back at her in the mirror. She knows she puts on a bitchy front just to stop people getting too close or making herself look weak and vulnerable.

She makes her way to her mirror and begins removing her makeup and puts up her hair. 'Broken' is all she thinks of the person looking back at her. She knows no one will accept the real her, the part of her she wants to hide away forever. She crawls back into her bed for the rest of the evening, alone with her thoughts until she falls asleep.

She's walking into Pops again and sits directly across from a familiar face. 'Hi Toni' Cheryl smiles. 'Hi babe' Toni says reaching for Cheryl's hand. Cheryl feels so at peace, blissfully sat with the girl of her dreams, no one is around so she leans across the table just as shes about to reach Tonis lips, she feels eyes on her. Everyone she knows is watching her with disgust plastered all over their face. Cheryl quickly gets out of her seat, she runs for the door but before see reaches it she trips.

Jumping up from her dream covered in sweat Cheryl reaches for her lamp. Gasping for air, it felt so real. She checks the time, 6.05am, there's no way she's going to get anymore sleep now so she may as well get ready for school.


	3. Chapter 3

Cheryl arrived at school with her brother Jason as normal. She was still mad at him for pulling her away from the Serpents yesterday. But at least she was at school, somewhere where she felt like she had some control over her life. She made her way to the entrance of the school where Veronica was waiting for her. Veronica was another rich girl in Riverdale, not as harsh as Cheryl could be but definitely stood up for herself if she needed to.

'Hey Cheryl have you heard?' 'Heard what?' Cheryl replied. Before Veronica could answer the sound of roaring motorcycles got their attention. 'What are they doing here' Cheryl spat. 'That's what I was going to tell you' Veronica said 'Southside High has closed, some of the students have been enrolled here'. 'Absolutely not!' Cheryl eyed them taking off their helmets as they walked past her, leather jackets and all. At the back on the pack was the short girl from the diner. 'Toni' Cheryl had a flashback of her dream from the night before. The girl just smirked at her as she strolled by. 'Absolutely not' Cheryl repeated.

Cheryl marched to Principal Weatherbees office, shoved the door open, before he could even speak she shouted 'what's going on? There's no way I'm allowing these thugs into our school!' 'I'm sorry Miss Blossom but these are our new students and you will do well to make them feel welcome'. With a huff Cheryl turned on her heel and stormed out hearing the bell for her first period.

Her day so far wasn't interrupted by the fact that the serpents were at her school, that is until it came to lunch time. She headed to the student lounge and came to a halt when she saw the gang members laughing and joking on the couches. Cheryl got her game face on and confidently walked up to them. 'You need to leave, you don't belong here'. 'Oh yeah why don't you come over here and say that to my face'. 'Happily queen of the buskers'. As soon Toni stood so did all of her friends ready to defend her. The Bulldogs were also immediately behind Cheryl, ready for a fight if necessary. After all it was their school first. Veronica and Jughead tried to come between the two groups of teenagers but anything they said was falling on deaf ears. 'YOU AND YOU WITH ME... NOW' Mr Weatherbee shouted from the door pointing at the two face to face girls. 'EVERYONE ELSE GET TO CLASS'. Cheryl stood still as stone unwilling to give in first, Toni huffed and followed Mr Weatherbee with Cheryl in tow rolling her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr Weatherbee told the girls to sit as he shut the office door. 'What on earth is going on' he questioned. Toni spoke up first 'Princess here thinks she is better than us, she doesn't want us at this school, we was minding our own business before she came over looking for a fight'.  
Cheryl rolled her eyes 'They don't belong here, the school doesn't need underachievers and thieves'. Toni just scoffed. 'Yano we just want a decent education we've never done anything to have you hate us so much, you don't even know me'.   
Cheryl just looked away with her arms crossed, Toni was right, she only knew what her parents had to say about the Southside and that they thought they was criminals.  
The office was silent until Weatherbee breathed out 'Detention for you both for the rest of the week, anymore interruptions from the two of you and we will have to call in your parents'. Cheryl didn't want that, her parents were already strict with her as it was if they found out she was in trouble at school her home life would be even more insufferable. Toni didn't seem to care though 'can I go now' she said.  
'You may both leave but remember what I said. Oh and you will be serving detention together'. Cheryl just got out of her seat and left, Toni following.

The rest of the school day dragged for both girls knowing that they have an hours detention. Jason waits outside for Cheryl after the last bell for a ride home she tells him that she has detention all week and begs him not to tell their parents. Jason would never do that, he knows his parents treat Cheryl differently, he would do anything to protect her. She smiles at him as she makes her way to the principals office.

Toni is already waiting outside the door, she doesn't even acknowledge Cheryl. It's strange for Cheryl though she's used to people being afraid of her and Toni just couldn't care less, she secretly liked it although she'd never admit it. Mr Weatherbee came out and lead them to an empty classroom 'you'll spend your detention in here for the week, come to my office when your hour is up, catch up on any work you have, and maybe try and resolve your differences. Without arguing or fighting' and with that he left.

Cheryl huffed out loud and made her way to a desk, Toni did the same but at the opposite end of the class. Toni pulled out some books, this surprised Cheryl, she didn't expect the serpent to actually want to do any school work. As Toni was pulling books from her bag she also pulled out a camera, again this peaked Cheryl's interest. Toni looked up and caught Cheryl watching 'what?'. Cheryl just looked back at her phone. Toni looked at Cheryl confused, she expected a sarcastic reply but was met with silence.

The hour went quicker than expected. Cheryl was the first one up and out of the classroom without a word. Toni placed all her belongings in her bag and made her way to Mr Weatherbees office. Once she had done that she made her way to her motorcycle. She put on her helmet and made her way home.

As she was riding down the road she noticed a certain redhead walking down the street alone. She slowed down and stopped next to the girl taking off her helmet. Cheryl jumped, she had her earphones in so she didn't hear Toni pull up. 'So are you stalking me now?' Cheryl snapped. 'Erm no, I just saw you walking alone and wondered if you wanted a ride?'  
Cheryl flinched internally, why was Toni being nice to her? Was it a trick, she had been mean to her from the minute she had arrived at Riverdale High. 'Hello' Toni said pulling Cheryl from her thoughts.   
A phone ringing interrupted them, it was Cheryl's parents 'Hi Daddy I'm on my way home... yes I know I'm late, I'm sorry'. The phone hung up, Cheryl looked at Toni 'I've got to go' and with that she turned to rush home. Toni put back on her helmet and made her way home to her trailer thinking about Cheryl the whole way.


	5. Chapter 5

Cheryl knew as soon as she opened her front door that she was going to be in trouble with her parents.  
'And where have you been' Clifford sternly said as she walked into Thistlehouse.  
'I'm sorry Daddy, I..I..' 'Hey Cheryl how was cheerleading practice' Jason came through, she was grateful that he saved her from getting any hassle from her parents.   
'Why didn't you just say that, honestly child. Go and get washed up dinner is ready'.  
'Yes Daddy'.

Cheryl ran upstairs and prepared for dinner. It was awkward as always, her parents were only ever interested in Jason and his life. Cheryl was both happy and sad about this. After clearing the dinner plates she made her way back to her room. Her phone dinged letting her know she had a text.

Ronnie  
Hey girl how was detention?   
Read 5.29pm

Cheryl  
Awful, I can't believe I had to sit on the same room as a serpent alone!  
Read 5.29pm

Ronnie  
They're not that bad Cheryl, remember Jughead is from the Southside, I've met them, Toni is especially nice, I think her and Jughead had a thing!  
Read 5.30pm

Reading that message made Cheryl feel sick to her stomach.

Cheryl  
Jughead is also a hobo, he's no friend of mine!  
Read 5.31pm

Ronnie  
Come on Cheryl, they are here to stay so we may as well try and get along.  
Read 5.32pm

Cheryl  
Whatever Ronnie  
Read 5.32pm

Ronnie  
Ok fine. I'm having a party on Saturday, you in?  
Read 5.33pm

Cheryl  
Of course!  
Read 5.54pm

Cheryl started her night time routine, she couldn't stop thinking about what Veronica said about Toni and Jughead having a 'thing' she wanted to know more. All of a sudden she became aware of her thoughts and snapped herself out of it. She crawled into bed exhausted from the events of the day.

She heard a knock at the door, she turned over 'come in'. It was Jason, he always knew when something wasn't right with his sister, maybe it was a twin thing. He sat on the end of Cheryl's bed. 'What's going on? Why are you so angry about the Southside students?'.  
'I don't want them ruining the representation of our school'.  
'Cheryl you don't need to worry about that, I've spoken to a couple of them, they seem really nice. Plus I think that little ones pretty cute'. Just when Cheryl thought her day couldn't get any worse, her brother liked Toni.   
'I'm pretty tired I'm going to sleep' Cheryl just turned over. Jason was used to Cheryl's mood swings but she was acting stranger than usual. He just got up and left the room 'Night Sis'.


	6. Chapter 6

Cheryl tossed and turned, she was confused with how she felt towards Toni, yes she thought she was pretty, even beautiful but at the same time she couldn't stand her or the fact she was a gang member. She huffed and dragged herself out of bed and got ready for another torturous day at school with the serpents.

She pulls up at school with Jason, the serpents are stood in a group at their motorcycles with Jughead, Veronica and Betty. Cheryl notices Toni stood next to Jughead and feels a hint of jealousy. Veronica spots the twins and calls them over. 'Come on' Jason smiles grabbing his sisters arm. Cheryl groans inwards.  
Jason stands next to Jughead and Toni, he smiles at Toni, she smiles back but her attention is on Cheryl. 'Hey' she says. Cheryl just walks away she can't stand the situation. 'Cheryl!' Jason calls but she just ignores him and carries on into school. Toni frowns. Veronica is watching with a curious eye. 'I'll go' Veronica says running after Cheryl.

Once Veronica catches up with Cheryl she grabs her arm 'what's going on?' 'Nothing' Cheryl replies 'I'm gonna be late to class'.  
Archie comes out from his locker and puts his arm around Veronica 'What's going on?' 'I don't know' Veronica says kissing his cheek.

Toni sits through all her lessons wondering why Cheryl is giving her such a hard time. Cheryl spends the whole day avoiding everyone until it gets to the end of the day, it's time for detention and she knows she can't avoid a certain someone now. Luckily Cheryl gets to the class room first and takes the same seat as the previous day. Toni comes in not long after, Cheryl doesn't even bother to lift her head expecting Toni to take the same seat of yesterday. She doesn't. Cheryl hears the chair next to her being pulled out, she doesn't move.

'Hey' Toni says. Cheryl ignores her. 'Look I don't know what your problem is with me or my friends but I'd prefer for us not to have to be at each other's throats everyday'. Cheryl still doesn't respond again. Toni just sighs.

The hour is up, Cheryl bundles up her belongings and walks out, as she gets to the door she stops 'see you tomorrow' she says before walking out. Toni lifts her head surprised 'yeah... erm see you tomorrow'.

Toni picks up her bag and goes to her motorbike, as she rides home she keeps a look out for Cheryl but she's no where to be found. When she arrives at her trailer she goes straight to her room, technically she lives with her uncle but he's never home, he's always away on 'business'. Toni loved the serpents they was her family, the people that brought her up but she wanted more from her life, she'd always be a serpent but she dreamed of being something more. She looked at the photos pinned to her bedroom wall, her best friends Fangs and Sweetpea they were like the brothers she never had. She loved them enormously.   
She sat on her bed finishing off her homework before scrolling through her social media, her friends were at the Pops and she decided to go and meet them there.

When Toni pulled up her friends were all inside including some of her new Northside friends including Veronica, Betty, Archie and Jason. No Cheryl though, this made her feel a little disappointed. She made her way inside and greeted her friends. They chatted away until Jason pulled Toni to one side.  
'Hey can I speak to you?' 'Erm sure' Toni looks at him waiting. 'I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out? Just me and you?' Jason asked nervously. 'Like a date?' Toni asked unsure. 'Yeah if that's ok?' Jason mumbled. Toni took a step back 'I'm really sorry Jason you seem like a really nice guy but I kind of have my eye on someone at the moment'. 'Oh of course, don't worry, I get it'.   
Toni just smiles and makes her way back to her friends, Sweetpea and Fangs watching the whole thing. The group of friends enjoy the rest of the evening together before all making their way home.

When Jason arrives home he finds Cheryl in her bedroom alone as usual. He enters her room to tell her about the evening. Cheryl is hardly listening until she hears the name Toni. 'Huh?' Cheryl says trying not to seem interested. 'I said I asked Toni on a date' 'Oh so when are you guys going?' 'We're not, she's interested in someone else, it's cool though, I'm happy as friends. Maybe next time you could join us. Anyway I'm going to bed, goodnight' Jason says leaving the room. 'Yeah goodnight'.


	7. Chapter 7

Cheryl decides to walk to school today. Jason is worrying about how much she seems to have cut out the rest of the world since the serpents came to Riverdale High.  
As soon as she reaches the school doors she hears her name being called, she freezes and turns around, it's a certain pink haired girl.  
'Hey Cheryl'   
'Hey look i've gotta get to class' Cheryl replied trying to look confident.  
'Cool me too, I'll walk you?'  
Cheryl rolls her eyes but doesn't reply, turns around and makes her way to art class with Toni in tow.  
'So...' Toni says 'you like art?'  
'Yes' Cheryl replies entering the classroom not realising Toni is in the same lesson.  
Cheryl takes her usual seat and Toni finds one at the back of the room. Once the bell rings Cheryl is out like a shot. Toni isn't surprised.  
The day goes pretty quick and it's time for detention again. Same as yesterday Cheryl is there first, she hopes that Toni doesn't bother her this time though. She was wrong.

Once Toni comes in she takes the seat next to Cheryl. But this time Toni doesn't speak. It's silent until the last five minutes before Cheryl decides to speak. 'I heard you turned my brother down for a date?' 'Yeah sorry about that, I didn't want to hurt his feelings'. 'What's wrong, redheads not your type?' Cheryl said sarcastically. 'Actually I like redheads, I'm just not really into boys'. Cheryl's head shot up, Toni winked and left the classroom. Cheryl couldn't figure out what that meant. She sat for a minute, a text message pulling her out of her thoughts.

Ronnie  
Hey you wanna hang out tonight?  
Read 4.05pm

Cheryl  
Sure, meet you at pops in 10  
Read 4.06pm

Ronnie  
Ok see you there!  
Read 4.06 pm

'So where have you been? We haven't seen too much of you this week?' Veronica asked.  
'I've just been busy with school work, sorry'. Cheryl said sipping her milkshake.  
'Cheryl Blossom apologising, I'd never thought I'd see the day!'  
'Haha very funny' Cheryl said looking down.  
'Soooo I heard Jason asked Toni on a date and got turned down, I'm not surprised I thought he knew she was into girls'. Veronica said watching Cheryl closely.  
'Well I didn't know either so it doesn't seem like everyone knows'.  
'Speaking of Toni, I invited her'. 'WHAT!'  
'She's my friend Cheryl I think you'll both get along if you give her a chance' just as Veronica finishes her sentence the bell rings. Toni walks over to their table.  
'Please' Veronica whispers.  
'Fine, but don't blame me when it all goes wrong' Cheryl quickly responds.  
'Hey Ronnie, erm hey Cheryl' Toni smiles.  
'Hey' they both say in unison, one more enthusiastic than the other.   
Toni chooses to sit next to Veronica, the conversation is awkward at first but soon loosens up a little once Veronica takes the lead. Cheryl sits there mostly just playing with her straw.  
'So Toni, have you seen anyone at Riverdale High whose caught your eye yet?' Veronica asks.  
'Actually there might be someone but she doesn't really know me yet'.  
Veronica smiles, 'maybe we can help you with this mystery girl, right Cheryl?'  
'Erm sure' Cheryl was in awe but also jealous at how Toni just felt comfortable being herself when she couldn't even look herself in the eye when she looked in the mirror.  
'What about you Cheryl, any boys that have caught your eye this year?' Veronica asks.  
'No' Cheryl simply replies, she knows she's not out but it makes it harder when people assume she's straight.   
At the mention of boys Toni slightly deflates. 'Hey maybe you two should exchange numbers, get to know each other better since we're all friends?' Veronica asks with a plan, she's noticed how Cheryl looks at Toni and she has a pretty good idea whose Tonis crush is. Toni writes her number on a napkin and slides it across the table to Cheryl. Cheryl only smiles 'I'll text you my number later'.  
The evening soon comes to a end, the girls part ways and Veronica takes Cheryl home.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a couple of hours and Toni still hadn't received a message from Cheryl. She was disappointed to say the least. As she got ready for bed she heard her phone ping.

Unknown Number  
Hey this is Cheryl Blossom.  
Read 8.35pm

Her heart skipped a beat.

Toni  
Hey Cheryl, thanks for texting, how are you?  
Read 8.35pm

Cheryl   
I'm fine thank you, how are you?  
Read 8.37pm

Toni  
Even better now I've heard from you.  
Read 8.38pm

'What does that mean' Cheryl thought.

Cheryl   
Why is that?  
Read 8.40pm

Toni  
Because I think we would make really good friends :)  
Read 8.42pm

'Friends' Cheryl read again, she didn't know if she was disappointed with that or happy she could have some sort of relationship with Toni.

Cheryl  
I guess being friends with you might not be so bad  
Read 8.45pm

Toni  
I'm a good person honest, the serpents are not so bad.  
Read 8.45pm

Cheryl  
Ok Toni, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt I'm going to get ready for bed. Goodnight.  
Read 8.46pm

Toni  
Good night Cheryl  
Read 8.46pm

Both girls went to bed with a small smile on their face but neither could sleep. Cheryl's fingers hovered over her phone and before she could stop herself her fingers were tapping away at the screen.

Cheryl  
So... who's this mystery girl? Maybe I can help?  
Read 10.15pm

Toni  
I can't say yet, I'm still trying to work her out and I don't want to make her uncomfortable.  
Read 10.16pm

Cheryl  
Well your secret would be safe with me, I know we're not exactly friends but I would never spill a secret.   
Read 10.17pm

Toni   
Thank you Cheryl, I appreciate that, I'll let you know if she ever shows any interest towards me. So how come someone as gorgeous as you is single?  
Read 10.18pm

Toni held her breath at how forward she was being, she didn't want to push too hard but at the same time she couldn't help herself.

Cheryl froze Toni thought she was 'gorgeous' she didn't know how to respond. How could she explain she was single because she wasn't into guys, no one knows and this secret could ruin her life.

Cheryl  
I'm not interested in any guy at school. Anyway I'm not exactly the most lovable person.  
Read 10.20pm

Toni  
Don't be silly, you may have a hard exterior but I'm sure on the inside you're as beautiful as you are on the outside. Anyways I need to sleep I'll never get up in the morning. Goodnight Cheryl.  
Read 10.22pm

Cheryl  
Goodnight Toni.  
Read 10.22pm

Cheryl had never really had a romantic relationship so she wasn't sure if Toni was just being friendly or if she was flirting. She put her phone on charge and tried to get some sleep. Toni running through her mind until she finally gave in and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The bell rang for school to start. Cheryl didn't see Toni all day and wondered if she had made it to school or not. The day went as uneventful as it could and it was soon time for detention, Cheryl wasn't even sure Toni would show.   
She took her normal seat by the window when she heard someone come in.

'Hey Cheryl' Toni smiles 'Hello Toni' Cheryl tries to smile back. 'Hey are you ok? You seem down'. 'I'm fine Toni just a little fed up I guess' Cheryl said back before she could stop herself. 'What's wrong?' Toni questioned. 'It's nothing' Cheryl sighed back.   
Toni reached over to place her hand on Cheryl's. Cheryl froze she was not used to human contact. 'Hey I'm your friend remember, you can talk to me'. Cheryl just looked down trying to hold in the tears of the years worth of sadness and loneliness. Cheryl for some reason felt like she could trust Toni, just felt comfortable in her presence.  
'Sometimes I just feel alone, every one just tolerates me and that's fine. But when it's suppose to be people that love you it kind of hurts' Cheryl backtracks 'I sound silly, I don't know what's wrong with me'.  
'You don't sound silly Cheryl, you sound like you need someone, I can be that person for you, I would love to be your friend'. Cheryl smiled in response a single tear running down her cheek. Toni wipes it away and just looks at Cheryl seeing into her soul.  
Someone coughs at the door, both girls with eyes wide turn around. 'Since you girls seem to have solved your problems you may leave and you'll have no detention tomorrow, have a nice evening' and with that Mr Weatherbee turns back towards his office.  
Cheryl jumps up to leave before she gets to the door Toni speaks up 'Hey if you ever want to talk I'm here for you'. 'Thanks' Cheryl says running out of the room.

Toni smiles at the small interaction with Cheryl but her heart also aches for this lonely girl with the world on her shoulders. She packs up her stuff and makes her way home like any other day.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the week rolled through and now it was Saturday morning. Cheryl was going to spend the day preparing for Veronicas party. She was actually looking forward to letting her hair down, things have been getting to her lately and she wanted a break from her thoughts.   
When the evening came Cheryl and Jason walked to Veronicas knowing they would be drinking a little alcohol Jason didn't want to drive. When they arrived there was more people there than expected, as soon as she spots the serpents she rolls her eyes, even though she was hoping Toni would be there she didn't want Jason thinking she'd gone soft. Jason put his hand on his sisters shoulder 'I'll see you later' and made his way over to his friends.  
Veronica came over and pulled Cheryl into a hug, 'Hey Cheryl good to see you, let's get you a drink' Cheryl followed Veronica to the homemade bar. After the drinks were flowing and everyone was having a good time Toni was watching Cheryl dancing in the corner of her eye. A boy with dark hair moved his way over to Cheryl attempting to dance with her, this sparked some jealousy within Toni, Cheryl moved herself away continuing to enjoy herself. The boy wouldn't quit he moved over to Cheryl again this time grabbing her waist, Cheryl was struggling to push him away. Toni sprung straight into action, Sweetpea and Fangs not far behind her.  
'Hey! Get off her!' Toni shouted pulling the boy away, she was surprisingly strong. 'Get off me Southside scum!' The boy spat. Before Toni had time to react the boy pushed her backwards, the boys caught her. She swung her arm back and landed a hard punch on the boys nose, knocking him to the ground. Cheryl was shocked at the small girl, no one had really defended her like that before. Before the boy could get up Veronica was there with Archie and the rest of the football team to drag him out.   
Everyone got back to their conversations and having fun.  
'You alright?' Toni asks.   
'I'm fine erm thanks, I need some air' Cheryl ran outside without another word. Toni ran after her, she found Cheryl sat under a tree, obviously cold.  
'Here' Toni looks at Cheryl handing the redhead girl her serpent jacket. Cheryl takes it and wraps it around her 'thanks'. Toni takes a seat next to the girl on the cold floor. It was awkwardly silent for a moment.  
'Why are you always so nice to me when I've been nothing but horrible to you?' Cheryl asks looking Toni dead in the eye to see if she lies.  
'I like you and I think you need someone to be there for you, even if you don't want to admit it'. Toni says not losing the eye contact with Cheryl 'I think you're sensational'. Toni leans in as does Cheryl, there lips only just touch and Cheryl thinks she's never had a more perfect moment.  
'Cheryl?' Jason calls. Cheryl's eyes shoot open as she sees her brother stood there with some of the football team. 'Fuck Fuck!' Cheryl whispers as she grabs her stuff, leaving Tonis jacket on the ground. She bolts, she runs as fast as she can until she can't run anymore. She finds herself home, she runs to her room and cries. If her parents find out she'll be severely punished or worse.


	11. Chapter 11

Toni  
Cheryl where did you go? Are you ok? I'm sorry.  
Read 11.30pm

Toni  
Cheryl please answer me I just want to know you're safe.  
Read 11.44pm

Cheryl  
I'm at home.  
Read 11.45pm

Toni  
Why did you run?  
Read 11.46pm

Cheryl didn't reply to that text instead she put her phone on the night stand and tried to sleep.

The next morning she was awoken by a light knock on the door and the door slowly creeping open it was Jason.   
'Hey' he whispered. Cheryl just sadly smiled back, she felt ashamed that people knew her secret. Jason sat on the end of the bed. 'So you and Toni huh?'  
'She's just a friend'   
'It looked a little more than friends Cheryl, I'm a little surprised but that's all I still love you, so you like her?'. Cheryl just cried, Jason quickly sat next to her to comfort her. Cheryl just cried for what seemed like forever, all the feelings she had been suppressing flowing out. Jason just patiently held her until she quietened down.  
'You should talk to her, she was really worried after you bolted last night'.  
'I can't if mom and dad find out I'll never see the light of day again'.  
'Don't worry about them, this is about you, I want you to be happy'.  
With that Jason stood up to leave before turning around 'talk to her' he said as he shut her door.

Veronica   
Cheryl what happened last night with Toni? I'm coming over!  
Read 8.44am

Cheryl  
Nothing happened.  
Read 8.44am

Veronica   
I'm coming over, see you in 10  
Read 8.45am

Cheryl laid back hoping the bed would swallow her, she couldn't deal with this.

Toni  
Can we talk?  
Delivered 8.50am

Cheryl ignored the message from Toni and tried to prepare herself for when Veronica arrived. Her bedroom door opened and her stomach dropped as Veronica came in without a word and sat across from Cheryl on her bed.

'Toni was pretty devastated that you ran off last night, I had no idea you guys were a thing'.  
'We're not a thing' Cheryl said looking down at her hands.  
'Cheryl why didn't you tell me?'  
'Tell you what?'  
'That you're gay? We are friends nothing would ever change that, I could see the way you look at Toni'.  
Cheryl wanted to deny it, she wanted it to be a lie, but she couldn't lie anymore. She was fed up, so fed up she just looks up at her friend.  
'I don't know what to do' Cheryl said tears in her eyes.  
'Come here' Veronica said pulling her into a hug.

'WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!' Cheryl and Veronica pull out of the hug as Clifford and Penelope burst through her door phone in hand. They shove it in Cheryl's face, on the screen is a photo taken at the party.   
'Where did you get that?' Veronica asks looking at the photo of Cheryl and Toni kissing under the tree.  
'This is none of your business you need to leave!' Veronica looks at Cheryl but doesn't budge.  
Clifford grabs Cheryl by the scruff of her neck throwing her hard against the door.   
'WHAT THE HELL!' Veronica yells, Jason burst into the room to find Cheryl on the floor. He helps her up. 'Dad what the fuck!' Jason eyes his father.   
'Your sister is deviant, a devil child and I will not accept it!'.  
Cheryl turned to the door and she ran, throughout her life all she had done was run away. She had enough of it, she wasn't ever going to be happy, she could only see one escape.  
She ran to a place, where she went when she needed to be alone, Sweetwater River.

She pulled out her phone and sent a text to her friend.

Cheryl  
I'm sorry I can't do this anymore, thank you for being such a good friend, tell Toni I'm sorry.  
Delivered 10.15am


	12. Chapter 12

Veronica was at Pops with Toni, Jughead, Betty and Archie. Trying to comfort Toni and worrying about Cheryl.  
Suddenly her phone pinged.

Cheryl  
I'm sorry I can't do this anymore, thank you for being such a good friend, tell Toni I'm sorry  
Read 10.15am

'What the fuck' Veronica face went pale. 'What' everyone looked concerned. Veronica turned her phone to show them the text. The group jumped up 'where can we find her?'.  
'I don't know she used to head to Sweetwater River when she needed time alone'. Veronica said.  
'But that's frozen over' Jughead stated.   
'Fuck' Archie said. Everyone's eyes went wide. They rushed outside to Veronicas car and jumped in.  
Veronica sped as fast as she could to the river. As soon as they arrived they made their way through the woods calling for Cheryl.  
They see her in the middle of the frozen river hitting the ice as hard as she can.  
'CHERYL!' Toni screams as she steps forward the ice cracks, Jughead grabs her arm.  
'Just come back we can fix this' Veronica calls.  
As Cheryl stands and turns to face her friends she looks as broken as she feels. Suddenly the ice gives way and before anyone knows it Cheryl is plunged into the icy water.  
The group sprint as fast as they can not thinking about their own safety to the hole in the ground. Cheryl's isn't there.  
'The current has her, spread out' Archie screams. They frantically spread out kicking and digging the snow.  
'SHES HERE' Archie yells.  
He punches the ice as hard as he can, he hears his bone crunch as the ice cracks, he reaches in and pulls Cheryl out by her arm.  
Toni rushes to be by Cheryl's side she's unconscious, Toni immediately gives Cheryl CPR. Her friends surround her worried and upset, hoping for the best.  
'Come on baby' Toni whispers as she breathes air into her lungs. Cheryl finally coughs up water and takes a breath, she's fading in and out of consciousness.   
Archie grabs her and they rush back to the car to get her to the hospital. Toni stroking her hair the whole way, the car is silent, everyone too worried to speak.

They burst into hospital. 'HELP!' Betty shouts.  
Nurses come rushing over taking Cheryl from Archies arms.   
'What happened' one of the nurses asks the group.  
'She fell into Sweetwater river' Jughead said his friends not being able to speak with worry.   
'Right we need to contact her parents'  
'No' Veronica said 'they are the reason she's in this mess, we will stay'.

It had been hours, no one spoke as they sat waiting to hear if Cheryl was okay. The nurse approaches the teenagers.   
'How is she?' Toni stands.  
'She's alright, a little shaken up and extremely tired. But she should be able to go home later on tonight is someone picking her up?'  
'She's been staying with me' Veronica quickly spoke up 'I'll be taking her home'.  
Everyone left the hospital except for Veronica and Toni.  
'What's been going on?' Veronica asks.  
'I don't know' Toni sighs 'this is all my fault, I kissed her and I shouldn't have, she's not even into girls'.  
'I wouldn't be so sure' Veronica smiles 'I think she likes you Topaz'.  
The nurse interrupts the girls 'Miss Blossom is ready now, I'll wheel her out'.

Cheryl doesn't remember anything after swallowing the icy water of the river, she remembers her friends screaming her name and Toni. 'Oh no Toni, she saw me at my worse' Cheryl thought. The nurse comes in to prepare Cheryl to leave. 'Are my parents here?' Cheryl asked petrified. 'No a Miss Lodge and a Miss Topaz are signing you out, come along'.

Cheryl sits in the wheelchair, so embarrassed by what's just happened. She doesn't lift her head when she reaches her friend and her... Toni, what is Toni? She's so confused.  
Before she knew it she is engulfed by the girls in a desperate hug. 'I'm sorry' Cheryl whispers.  
'Come on let's get you home, you're staying with me' Veronica said.  
The journey back to Veronicas was silent no one knowing exactly what to say.


	13. Chapter 13

Once the girls were safely inside of Veronicas home they relaxed a little bit.  
'I'm going to get you some fresh clothes' Veronica said leaving the girls to talk.  
'I'm really sorry Cheryl, I shouldn't have kissed you, this is all myself I should of asked you first' Toni said crying.  
'No I'm sorry, everything just got too much for me, my parents hate me enough as it is without me being deviant as they say'.  
'Cheryl you're not deviant, you're perfect, I'm sorry they don't see that'.  
'I'm far from perfect Toni'.  
'You're perfect to me' Toni whispers, Cheryl reaches over and takes Tonis hand in her own giving it a light squeeze. Toni just smiles back.

Veronica walks back into the room with clean clothes for Cheryl 'I'm sorry' she goes to turn around when she sees the girls holding hands. 'No it's fine, I'm going to go anyway, if you need anything Cheryl you know where I am'. And with a final squeeze of her hand Toni left.

'How are you feeling?' Veronica asks.  
'I'm just really tired, I can't go home Veronica my parents will send me away'.  
'You're not going anywhere, you can say here as long as you want' Veronica replied pulling her friend into a light hug.   
'Toni really likes you yano'.   
'I really like her too but I can't drag her into the mess that is my life' Cheryl replied with a sad look on her face.  
'I don't think she's going anywhere Cheryl, I'm so happy you've found her, I'm only sorry for what you have to deal with at home'.  
'Oh my god does Jason know?' Cheryl shot up.  
'No one knows don't worry and no one will as long as you promise to never pull a stunt like that again'. Veronica looked her in the eye.  
'I won't, I promise' Cheryl whispered.  
'Things will be better Cheryl we all love you and are here for you, get some rest' and with that Cheryl laid down and closed her eyes, feeling a million different feelings all at once.


	14. Chapter 14

Cheryl spent the whole week in bed at Veronicas. Jason obviously asked about Cheryl but Veronica said she just needed some time to herself after the abuse from her parents. He had no idea what happened at Sweetwater River. Cheryl's friends had sent her messages of love and support and she finally felt ready to leave the house.

Cheryl  
Can we go somewhere to talk?  
Read 10.30am

Toni  
Of course. Where and when? I've really missed you.   
Read 10.30am

Cheryl   
In an hour and we can meet at Pops.  
Read 10.32am

Toni  
Ok see you there  
Read 10.32am

Toni had a feeling Cheryl was going to cut her off, whatever they were. But if all Cheryl wanted to be was friends she would respect that. She began to get ready her heart in her throat.

'Where are you going?' Veronica asks.  
'I'm going to meet Toni, we need to talk' Cheryl looks at her friend.  
'Oh, erm well good luck' Veronica says and with that Cheryl leaves for Pops.

Cheryl is constantly on edge hoping her parents don't see her and try and drag her into the car, as far as she's concerned she no longer has parents, just a brother, her friends and Toni. She's never felt so free.  
When she finally gets to Pops diner she sees Toni sat in a booth biting her nails, she looks nervous. Cheryl suddenly gets nervous, does Toni hate her now? She's barely spoken to her all week she wouldn't blame her after the way she's acted lately.  
Cheryl sucks in a breath and opens the door, the familiar bell ringing. Tonis eyes lift up to see the redhead girl slowly approaching her table. Toni stands up nervous and unsure of how to greet the other girl, she decides on a awkward hug not wanting to make Cheryl too uncomfortable, she's already been through enough. Both girls sit across from each other unsure of where to even start.  
'How have you been?' Toni asks cautiously.  
'I'm feeling much better, my head seems to have cleared'. Cheryl replied 'how are you?'  
'I'm ok, I'm just glad you're feeling a little better' Toni looked at Cheryl.  
'I really like you Cheryl' Toni blurted out 'but I understand if I'm not what you want or it's not the right time, I totally get it'.  
'Toni' Cheryl grabbed her hand 'I really like you too, I'm just not sure I'm good for you, I cause people pain wherever I go, I don't want to do that to you' she sighed 'And I'm afraid my deranged parents would try to hurt you'.  
'Screw them Cheryl, maybe we could take it slow? How about a date tomorrow?' Toni said hopefully.   
'I'd love that' Cheryl smiled back.  
They carried on holding hands over the table, chatting away. Cheryl finally felt happier than she had in a long time, not worried about what anyone would say or think. She knew Toni would always be there for her. The evening ended before either of the girls were ready to leave.   
'How about a ride' Toni smiles.  
'On your bike? No way' Cheryl laughs.  
'Come on, I'll be extra careful, promise'   
'Fine' Cheryl playfully rolls her eyes.

As they approach the motorcycle Toni hands Cheryl a helmet. 'I'll climb on first and then you get on and hold on to me'.   
'Ok' Cheryl looks nervous.  
Once the girls were on the bike Toni revved the engine 'hold on' she yells. Cheryl is only loosely holding on to Toni but as soon as the bike starts to move she wraps her arms around the other girl holding on for dear life. Toni smiles to herself not ever wanting Cheryl to let go.  
After a few minutes Cheryl opens her eyes which she's had squeezed shut since the bike moved. She takes in what's happening, the wind in her face, she's got her arms around someone who truly cares for her, she feels at peace. She smiles to herself enjoying her time with Toni.  
The journey ends sooner than either of the girls would have liked. Toni hopped off the bike first and offers Cheryl her hand to help her off. They both take off their helmets and Cheryl passes it back to Toni.  
'Thanks for a lovely evening and the ride' Cheryl smiles.  
'No problem, I'll see you tomorrow Cher' Toni says looking at her crush. Cheryl quickly leans over and places a kiss on Tonis cheek. 'Goodnight Toni' Cheryl quickly turns around and heads into Veronicas house without another word. Toni smiles, jumps back on her bike and makes her way home, a smile on her face the whole way.


	15. Chapter 15

When Cheryl walked through the door, she quietly shut it behind her and leaned against it, a blissful smile on her face.  
'Well that was cute' Veronica smirked.  
'You was spying on us?' Cheryl responded.  
'Come on spill, what's going on?' Veronica asked excitedly.  
'We're going on a date tomorrow' Cheryl squealed. She never felt like this about anyone before, she was so glad her friends supported her.   
'Well we need to find you an outfit to wear!'.  
Jason had dropped off some of Cheryl's belongings with Veronica so she at least had fresh clothes.  
Cheryl ran upstairs to her friend, Veronica was happy to see her best friend finally smile. They spent the rest of the evening choosing a outfit for Cheryl and watching movies in bed.

Sunday morning arrived and Cheryl was excited for her date with Toni.

Toni  
Hey I'll pick you up at 5 wear something warm and comfortable :)  
Read 11.35am

Cheryl  
Ok where are we going?  
Read 11.36am

Toni  
You'll soon see :)  
Read 11.40am

Cheryl got dressed, did her hair and make up, she was getting more and more nervous as time went on. She'd never been on a date before so she didn't know what to expect and Pops was the only place to grab food so she assumed they would be going there.

Before she knew it the doorbell was ringing, Cheryl took one last look in the mirror and let out a nervous breath. She walked downstairs and opened the door, Toni handed her a bouquet of flowers.  
'Thank you Toni they're beautiful' Cheryl grinned.  
'Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady, are you ready to go?' Toni smiles.  
'Sure' Cheryl said shutting the door. Toni helped Cheryl onto the back of her bike, once she was on herself Cheryl wrapped her arms around her. 'Where are we going?' Cheryl asks.  
'You'll see' Toni started the engine and set off. When Cheryl realised they were getting futher away from the centre of the town she wondered where they was going. Toni pulls in at the bottom of a grassy hill, Cheryl is confused, there's nothing here.  
'Close your eyes' Toni says taking Cheryl's helmet and putting her hands over her eyes 'watch your step'.  
Cheryl could feel they was walking up hill, she still had no idea what was happening.  
'Ok open your eyes' Toni said she was nervous as she wasn't sure what Cheryl would think to her idea of a date.

Cheryl slowly opened her eyes, she could see the whole town, everything seemed so small, the lights were beautiful. She looked to her left there was a picnic basket with cushions and blankets and a free standing projector screen with fairy lights around it. It was perfect, Toni was perfect.  
'So what do you think?' Toni asked nervously.   
'I love it, it's perfect' Cheryl said making her way over to Toni kissing her sweetly on the cheek.  
'Come on let's eat' Toni smiled.   
Toni set out the different plates of food and drinks and set up the projector. 50 first dates started playing on the screen. 'I hope this movie is alright' Toni sat down next to Cheryl. 'Perfect' Cheryl said placing her head on Tonis shoulder. They laughed and ate together, just enjoying being in each other's company.

Both girls were secretly overwhelmed with their feelings for each other, even though they hadn't known each other long they were so comfortable with each other.   
'I'm so glad your here with me Cheryl' Toni whispered.  
'Me too TT' Cheryl whispered back.  
'TT' Toni thought to herself with a smile.  
Toni turned onto her side to look at her date, Cheryl did the same. They both stared at each other in comfortable silence. Toni began to lean in, Cheryl closed her eyes and followed Tonis lead. The kiss was slow and sweet but filled with need and want. The girls pulled back leaning their foreheads against each other.  
'I never want this night to end' Cheryl whispered.  
'Me either Cher' Toni whispered back 'but as long as I'm with you nothing else seems to matter'.  
Cheryl knew that she wanted to take things slow with Toni but she couldn't stop the words spilling from her mouth.  
'Toni would you be my girlfriend?' Cheryl instantly held her breath as the words came out. It seemed like the world had stopped for Cheryl as she waited for Toni to answer.  
'Of course Cher, I'd love that' Toni kissed her girlfriend easing her nerves.


	16. Chapter 16

Later on that evening feeling on top of the world after their date, Cheryl was sat with Veronica telling her all the details of the past few hours she had spent with Toni.  
'What a perfect date' Veronica smiles 'who knew a serpent could be so romantic'.  
'I can't believe I was so hard on her and her friends when they came to our school, but I knew the first time I laid eyes on her at Pops she was something special, even though I pushed it down'.  
'Knowing Toni she liked it, she was into you from the start, I knew it, that's why I invited you both to Pops that day' Veronica smirked.  
'You were trying to set us up even when I was saying I couldn't stand her' Cheryl questioned.  
'Hey I saw how you looked at each other. So what are you going to do about your family and school I think everyone knows you and Toni kissed?' Veronica asked sheepishly.  
'I don't have a family anymore Veronica, just Jayjay and you guys. I don't care what my parents think, they just want to see me suffer. And I need to speak to Toni to see how she feels about people knowing. I'm so tired of hiding myself I don't want to feel like this anymore'.  
'I'm proud of you Cheryl' Veronica hugged her friend 'and remember you can stay here as long as you like'.  
Veronica got up leaving Cheryl to get ready for bed. 'Night Cheryl'. 'Goodnight Ronnie' Cheryl smiled.

Cher  
I had an amazing time with you today. Thank you again for a perfect date. Also people know we kissed at school, are you comfortable with people knowing we are in a relationship?  
Read 9.50pm

TT  
Me too, you're amazing! I'll follow your lead Cher, people already know I'm into girls so it's no big deal for me, I know it's different for you. Anyways I'm dating Cheryl Blossom aka Cheryl Bombshell, the hottest girl in the world, I'm more than happy for people to know that.  
Read 9.55pm

Cher  
You're too sweet! I don't want to hide us either. You're amazing, I feel so lucky. Meet me in the parking lot at school in the morning? Goodnight TT  
Read 9.57pm

TT  
Goodnight babe  
Read 9.58pm

'Babe' Cheryl hummed in contentment, she knew her classmates would be surprised maybe even mean but she was Cheryl Blossom, confident and fierce, she wouldn't allow anyone to disrespect her relationship with Toni.

She set her phone down and got ready for bed, excited and nervous about the day ahead.


	17. Chapter 17

Cheryl said her goodbyes to Veronica as she was getting out of her car when they arrived at school. She spots Toni leaning against her bike and makes her way over to her with a smile plastered on her face.  
'Hey' Cheryl smiled suddenly shy, how did Toni do this to her.  
'Hey Cher, you ready?' Toni smiles back.  
'Yeah let's do this' Cheryl said grabbing hold of her girlfriends hand.  
They confidently walk into school hand in hand a smile on both their faces, they could see people staring in shock and whispering, Cheryl was unsure if it was because they were both girls or because only a couple of weeks ago everyone thought Cheryl couldn't stand the serpent.

As they were walking through the halls, chatting and laughing Cheryl spots her brother leaning against his locker. She falters a little at him watching her and Toni not knowing what to expect. He just smiles at her and sends her a wink letting her know he was happy for her, she smiles back knowing she needs to speak to him soon.

'This is my stop' Cheryl says slightly disappointed that she had to let go of Toni. Veronica, Archie, Betty and Kevin were outside of the classroom waiting for the bell to ring watching the interaction between the girls.   
'Okay babe, I'll see you soon' Toni said letting go of her girlfriends hand instantly missing her touch.  
Cheryl leaned in to place a kiss on her girlfriends lips, she could feel everyone watching.  
'See you later TT' she smiled and made her way over to her friends as Toni walked to her class.

'I ship it' Kev says as soon as Cheryl is close enough to hear.  
'Stoppp' she smiles back, her friends pull her into a group hug. She wasn't used to this much contact from people but she feels so content, so relieved her friends accept who she is and her relationship with Toni. Her friends have never seen Cheryl smile so much and they are just thankful she isn't in the dark place she was a couple of weeks ago. They know they need to support Cheryl even if only because of her nightmare parents. The bell rang for first period interrupting the hug and everyone's thoughts.

Soon it's time for lunch and Cheryl let's Toni know that she's planning on speaking to Jason, he's always looked after her and she doesn't want to lose her relationship with her only brother. She searches the hallways and finds her brother chatting with his friends, she taps him on the shoulder.  
'Can we talk?' She asks.  
'Of course' Jason stands. After saying goodbye to his friends the twins sit at a table away from prying ears.   
'I've missed you' Cheryl simply says.  
'I've missed you too' Jason looks at his sister, her face looks more relaxed than it has in a while but he can tell she's nervous.  
'How are you' he asks.  
'I'm doing good, how are you?' Cheryl still couldn't meet her brothers eyes. Jason knew he'd have take lead addressing the elephant in the room.  
'I'm better after seeing how happy you were this morning, so you and Toni?'  
'We're dating' Cheryl quietly says, she's been so confident with everyone else but her brothers opinion meant a lot to her.  
'I'm happy for you Cheryl, you look like a great couple and I think Toni is a great girl'.  
Jason stood up to pull her into a hug.  
'I can't come home JJ ever, Mom and Dad will never accept it, I'd be miserable'.  
'That's ok Cheryl, you have to put yourself first, do you have somewhere to stay?'.  
'I'm staying with Veronica for the foreseeable future, she said I could stay as long as I needed'.  
'Ok Cheryl if you need anything just let me know, I mean anything' The bell rang to say lunch was over. Cheryl smiles as her brother gives her one last hug.  
'Oh' he says as he walks away, Cheryl turns around and looks at him 'make sure she treats you right I wouldn't want a problem with the serpents' he smirks. Cheryl smiles back glad her brother accepts her.

Cheryl checks her phone on her way to class, she has a text message from Toni.

TT  
I hope everything goes well with Jason.  
Read 12.30pm

Cher  
It went great :)  
Delivered 12.31pm


	18. Chapter 18

The first week of being with Toni at school had been strange for Cheryl. She was used to people being intimidated by her or just avoiding her completely but now she gets smiles from her peers, people looked generally happy to she her with Toni. There was a part of Cheryl that's been softened by Toni and people noticed it. It was Friday afternoon and Cheryl was waiting for her last class to end.

'Can Miss Blossom please come to the principle office' the speaker called.  
Everyone let out a oooohhh Cheryl glared at her classmates they shut up instantly. She was still Cheryl Blossom after all. She made eye contact with Veronica before she left, she had no idea why she was being summoned.

When she got outside the office her stomach dropped. Inside sat her parents, she was about to turn around when Principal Weatherbee waved her in.  
'Take a seat Cheryl' he said.   
She didn't even make eye contact with her parents but she could feel their eyes burning into her.  
'We've missed you so much honey, we need you to come home, it's not the same without you' her mother said acting like a concerned parent in front of the Principal.  
'Yes darling you're coming home with us' Clifford smiled.  
Cheryl felt sick, no matter how much her parents hurt her, called her names she's never been able to disobey them. Unknowingly to her parents though Cheryl had changed so much in the past few weeks, Toni had made her brave. 'Toni' she thought.

She stood up so suddenly that even her parents flinched a little. 'I'm not going anywhere with you' she screamed, years of anger vomiting out of her mouth 'I'm finally happy and I won't allow you to ruin it. You've never wanted me what's different now? Because you don't want people seeing who your daughter really is? Deviant? Disobedient?... Gay?' Cheryl smirked looking her dad directly in his eyes 'Sorry to burst your bubble daddy'.  
'Don't be ridiculous Cheryl, this is just a phase. I'm sorry for her behaviour Mr Weatherbee Cheryl hasn't been well lately'.

Veronica peeked through the principals window.  
'Shit' she whispered pulling out her phone.

Veronica   
Cheryl's parents are in the principals office with Cheryl, I think they're gonna force her to go with them.  
Read 3.15pm

Toni  
Over my dead body. Meet me outside the schools entrance now bring the rest of the guys.  
Read 3.16pm

'Cheryl this is getting silly now. UP!' Clifford grabbed hold of Cheryl's arm dragging her out of the office, no matter how hard she tried to resist she was no match for her father.  
'Apologies again principal' Penelope nodded following her husband.

Clifford dragged her through the school, out the double doors and towards the schools gate. All of a sudden Clifford stops his grasp on Cheryl tightening. As Cheryl looks up at her father she sees them, she sees her.

The serpents are stood at the gate along with her friends. Tonis eyes catch Cheryl's as she steps forward.  
'Let go of her, she doesn't want to go with you!' Toni said without an ounce of fear.  
'Cheryl is sick and she needs help, she has you all fooled' Clifford bit back.  
'Toni' Cheryl whispered barely audible but Toni heard it, she felt it in her soul.  
'You..' Clifford spat realising who the girl was 'you forced yourself on our daughter, twisted her mind to make her think she was like you, disgusting. Cheryl will get better but not why you are around influencing her'.  
The air was thick with tension.  
'You let her go' Toni calmly said again. The sound of switch blades being pulled out behind her as the serpents stepped forward.  
'Have it your way but remember Cheryl actions have consequences' Clifford threw Cheryl across the concrete like she was a rag doll.  
Toni ran to Cheryl and bent down to the ground, she held her close and placed a small kiss on her lips glad she was safe in her arms.  
This infuriated Clifford, he launched towards the girls not caring who was watching.   
The serpents moved in faster, ready to protect the girls by any means necessary. Fangs pushed Clifford back, as he hit the ground Sweetpea picked him up by his shirt 'leave'.

Once Sweetpea let go, Clifford dusted down his suit 'come along Penelope' he said walking away without looking at his wife. As he reached Cheryl he looked down at her 'you won't be protected by the snakes forever stupid girl'.

The teenagers watched Cheryl's parents get into their car and once she was sure they was gone Toni looked at Cheryl 'Are you alright Cher?'. 'I'm fine nothing I'm not used to' Cheryl smiled sadly 'thank you, all of you, i don't know what I would've done without you all'.  
'Anytime' Fangs and Sweetpea said at the same time.  
'Come on let's get you home' Veronica said leaning down and helping Toni to get her girlfriend off the ground. They got Cheryl into the car and headed back to Veronicas house.


	19. Chapter 19

'What do you mean she can't stay' Veronica says furious at her parents 'she has no where else to go!'  
'I'm sorry Veronica but we have a business deal with the Blossoms and they are threatening to back out if Cheryl stays here' Hermione says looking at her daughter.   
'Daddy' Veronica pleads.  
'I'm sorry our decision is final' Hiram says.

Cheryl steps out from behind the door where she heard the conversation. 'Veronica it's alright, thank you for having me Mr and Mrs Lodge, I'll gather my belongings and then I'll be on my way'. She turned back to the room she was staying in.  
'Cheryl wait' Veronica ran after her. Once she stepped into the room Cheryl was packing her bag. 'Don't worry Ronnie I'll be fine' Cheryl smiled at her friend trying to accept the fact she was either going to have to beg her parents to take her back or face being homeless. Neither was good but one seemed a lot more appealing than the other. She hugged her friend as she left the house having no idea where she was going to go.

After walking for what seemed like forever Cheryl ended up at Pops and made her way to a booth at the back. She sat in her own thoughts.   
'Here' a gentle hand placed a hot chocolate in front of her.  
'I'm sorry Pop I have no money' Cheryl didn't lift her eyes.  
'It's on the house' he smiled, Cheryl lifted her head with a small smile 'thank you'.

It was getting late and Cheryl's phone had died, this was the first time in a while she had felt this alone. She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't even hear the bell above the door ring.

'Cher' a familiar voice spoke 'I've been looking everywhere for you'.  
'Toni what are you doing here?'  
'Veronica told me what happened I tried to call but you didn't answer'.  
'Sorry' Cheryl simply said.  
'Come on let's go' Toni said reaching for Cheryl's hand.  
'Where are we going?' Cheryl questioned.  
'Back to my place' Toni answered.  
'What about your parents?' Cheryl challenged.  
'I live alone, well technically I live with my uncle but he's never home, come on'.

Toni picked up Cheryl's stuff and fixed it onto her bike.  
'Just to let you know my place is nothing fancy' Toni said.  
'I don't care about that TT' Cheryl kissed her and they jumped on the bike and headed towards the Southside.

At one point in her life Cheryl would never have dared to enter Southside Trailer Park but now she's never felt safer. They pulled up to a little trailer at the back of the grounds, Toni helped Cheryl off the bike and grabbed her bags. As they entered the trailer Cheryl felt instantly at home. 'Since my uncles never here the trailer is basically mine, there's just a bedroom to the back that he uses the couple of times of year he actually stays here so make yourself at home'.   
'It's lovely TT' Cheryl smiles back.   
'Let's put your bags in my room, it's pretty late so we can sort your stuff out tomorrow, can I get you anything?' Toni asks walking into her room.  
'No thank you' Cheryl replied taking in Tonis bedroom, there was fairy lights around the ceiling and a wall of photographs. One catches her eye, it's a picture of her on their first date, her heart swells.  
'Well the bathrooms down the hall, help yourself to anything you want' Toni smiles grabbing some spare blankets about to leave the room.  
'Where are you going?' Cheryl asks.  
'I'm going to sleep on the couch, you can have my bed'.  
'Oh, goodnight Toni'.  
'Goodnight babe' Toni steps back in and places a kiss on Cheryl's head, just as she's about to step through the door to leave Cheryl steps forward.  
'Wait'.   
Toni turns around.  
'Do you think you could stay with me tonight?'   
'Of course' Toni could never say no to that face.

Toni passes Cheryl one of her T-shirt's and a pair of shorts since the girl didn't attempt to get any out of her bag. Both the girls turned around to get changed neither wanting the other to feel uncomfortable.

They climbed into bed, although it was dark they were both staring at the ceiling.  
'I'm sorry this happened to you Cheryl, I know this is new but you're welcome to stay as long as you need. No pressure though' Toni whispered.  
'Thank you TT' Cheryl whispered back. She moved her head onto Tonis chest. Toni wrapped her arm around her girl. They fell asleep together in the comfort of Tonis bed, Cheryl had never slept so soundly.


	20. Chapter 20

Cheryl began to stir and reached over to Toni's side of the bed. She couldn't feel her. Her eyes opened and she sat up. Just as she was about to get out of bed Toni walked in.  
'Good morning sleepy head, I've made breakfast, I thought you'd be hungry' Toni smiles passing Cheryl here plate of pancakes while sweetly kissing her.  
'Thanks TT' Cheryl smiled back, as they began to eat Toni spoke 'Cheryl I'm really glad you're here, stay with me?'.  
'What about your uncle?'   
'He's never here, he won't care. Like I said last night no pressure, we don't have to move any faster than you're comfortable with, I just want to look after you'. Toni said looking in Cheryl's eyes.  
'Thanks Toni, I'd love that'.  
'So let's get to know each other better, is there anything about me you want to know?' Toni said eating her pancakes.  
Cheryl wanted to know everything about Toni, every fear, what she loves, her favourite food, but there was one thing Cheryl thought about after she got home from their first date.  
'Have you had any other serious relationships' Cheryl blurted out 'I'm sorry that's too deep for a first question' she awkwardly laughed.  
'No it's fine' Toni said grabbing Cheryl's hand 'last year I was in a relationship with this girl, her family got into some trouble and had to leave town, I barely got to say goodbye'.  
'Oh I'm sorry about that Toni' Cheryl whispered.  
'Don't be, I wouldn't have been here with you now if that didn't happen. We were young but we was together for a couple of years. At the time I thought my life was ending, I was wrong. An amazing redhead came into my life and I've never felt happier' Toni smiled 'how about you? Any exes I need to worry about?' she shot Cheryl a smile so she knew she was joking.  
'No, you're my first relationship' Cheryl simply said slightly embarrassed.   
'That's cool' Toni replied 'my turn, what career are you planning on studying for?'.  
'I'm not sure, I love art, I love to draw but I also feel I'd make a pretty good business women'.  
'You definitely would, you're so smart I think you could do anything you wanted to' Toni smiled as she spoke.  
'What about you?' Cheryl asked.  
'I'd like to get out of Riverdale for a while, focus on my photography'.   
'By the looks of the photos on your wall you seem really talented TT' Cheryl smiled.  
'Thanks Cher'.  
'Okay my turn again, can I ask about your parents? Where are they?' Cheryl wasn't sure if it was the right thing to ask but Toni was always there for her and she wanted to do the same for Toni.  
'I never knew my father but my mother was murdered, she was in a relationship with this abusive asshole, one night they were arguing, I was used to it, but i started to hear loud bangs and things being smashed. I ran into the living room and my mom was laid on the floor, she pleaded me to go back to my room and I did. After hearing her scream for another 10 minutes I decided I had to protect her. Even though I was young I never felt safe at home when he was around. I grabbed the blade from under my pillow and ran into living room screaming for him to leave. He just laughed at me and turned to hit my mom again. I just lost it, I charged at him and stabbed him in the arm. He was furious at that, he picked me up by the throat, my mom fought hard to get him off me. He dropped me like I was nothing I banged my head which made me dizzy, my mom scooped me up to try and get me out of the trailer. He didn't allow it, he shot her in the back when we got to the door. She fell to the floor still protecting me as she laid bleeding out but he wasn't done, as he went to grab me from my mothers arms she stabbed him in the stomach. She whispered she loved me as we laid on the floor and those were her last words. Someone called the police due to the gunshot but the doctors couldn't save her, she had already gone'.  
'I'm so sorry Toni' she crawled over the bed to hold her girlfriend, tears running down her face after listening to Tonis heartbreaking story.  
'It's alright Cheryl, I miss her so much but the serpents look out for me. I'm not completely alone and I have you' Toni said looking into Cheryl's eyes.

Toni leaned forward placing a kiss on Cheryl's lips, it soon grew into something more, it was desperate and passionate. Toni pulled Cheryl onto her lap 'is this ok?'. Cheryl nods deepening the kiss. It got heated very quickly, Cheryl was inexperienced but she knew it felt right, they needed each other. Cheryl pushed Toni backwards, it felt like time had stopped. The serpent reached for Cheryl's T-shirt pulling it over her head and then removed her own. Both girls comforted with the skin to skin contact. Cheryl reached to remove Tonis shorts, struggling due to the position they were in. Toni didn't hesitate she wrapped her arms around her girl and flipped them over so now she was on top. 'Oh my god' Cheryl blushed surprised by the quick movement. Toni removed her shorts and looked at Cheryl to check it was alright for her to do the same to her. Cheryl nodded again.   
Toni trailed kisses down Cheryl's body, she found a spot behind Cheryl's ear that made her gasp. Toni smirked continuing planting soft kisses any where she could. She wanted to taste every part of her girlfriends body. When she got to her destination she pulled off Cheryl's underwear, she looked into her girlfriends eyes, they were full of lust. Toni opened Cheryl's legs placing them on her shoulders and slowly licked her centre causing Cheryl's back to arch. Toni place her hand on Cheryl's stomach while continuing to pleasure her girlfriend.  
'Fuck Toni' Cheryl gasped out. She was slightly embarrassed as it was her first time and by the noises coming out of her mouth she couldn't deny she was enjoying it.  
Cheryl wanted to make Toni feel as good as she was so she grabbed her arms pulling her up for a deep kiss. Cheryl tasted herself on Tonis tongue. Reaching down Cheryl found Toni dripping wet she began to move her fingers, Toni now following Cheryl's lead and reached down to continue what she started.  
Toni slid her finger inside of Cheryl and began to pump.   
'Oh my god Toniii, I don't think I can last much longer'. Cheryl's words turned Toni on even more. She pumped a little harder as she felt Cheryl shake and relax underneath her body. Cheryl moaning her name as she reached her climax, brought on Tonis release as well. Toni collapsed on top of Cheryl kissing her face.  
'That was amazing' Toni whispered.  
'You're amazing' Cheryl kissed her back.


	21. Chapter 21

Just as the girls were enjoying being in each others arms there was a knock on Toni's door. The girls shot up.

'Who's that?' Cheryl asked.

'I'm not sure' Toni said getting up and pulling her t-shirt and shorts on.

Toni opened her front door revealing Veronica stood at the door with her arms crossed. 'Veronica hey'.

'Is Cheryl here?' Veronica asked.

'Shes still in bed'.

'Great' Veronica said letting herself into the trailer she walked into what she assumed was Toni's bedroom.

'Ronnie what the hell!' Cheryl pulled the blanket up to her chin.

'Oh my god' Veronica laughed looking at Cheryl and then to Toni 'I came to check on you but it seems you're more than alright, get dressed i'll wait for you in the living room' Veronica let out another laugh as she left the room.

'I'm sorry Cheryl, she just barged through' Toni said looking worried.

'Its fine TT, i'll be right out' Cheryl said pulling on Toni's clothes.  
  
  


Veronica was sat in the armchair and Cheryl joined Toni on the couch. Veronica secretly smiling on the inside for her best friend. Just as Veronica was about to speak Toni spoke up 'I'm going to jump in the shower, seems like this is a talk for the two of you'. Once Toni had kissed Cheryl and left the room Veronica slid on to the couch next to Cheryl.

'Oh my god Cher, I tried to call you and you didn't answer I was worried Toni didn't find you but it looks like she did' Veronica smirked 'So give me the details!'. Cheryl tried to look stern but she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

'Veronica please' Cheryl looked at her friend 'I don't kiss and tell'. They both laughed. 'She's really amazing Ronnie, I've never been happier. Shes asked me to stay here'.

'Soooo tell me you are right?'.

'I want to but i don't want to burden her, what if she decides she doesn't like me or I'm not who she thinks i am. We've not been dating that long, I don't want to ruin things' Cheryl said doubting herself.

'Cheryl' Veronica breathed out 'she wouldn't ask you if she didn't want you here. Toni knows what she wants and that's defiantly you' she smiled.

'Thanks Ronnie' Cheryl reached to hug her best friend, something she had gotten used to doing. Veronica squeezed her back 'since I know you're safe and more so what you've been up to I'm going to go, text me' she said getting up to leave.

'Bye Ronnie' Cheryl said.  
  
  


When Toni heard the front door close she walked into her girlfriend sat on the couch 'everything alright?'.

'Everything's great TT'.

'Come on' Toni grabbed Cheryl's hand leading her to the bathroom. When Toni opened the bathroom door Cheryl smiled. The bathroom was dark with candles scattered around the room, steam rising to the ceiling from the bubble bath. 'Go relax' Toni kissed Cheryl's cheek 'take your time I'm gonna clean up the trailer'. She shut the door giving Cheryl some privacy. Cheryl hummed in contentment. Her girl really knew how to make her happy, she took off her clothes and stepped into the bath relaxing into the water.


	22. Chapter 22

The weeks fell into months and the couple had a solid routine, with school, their friends and each other, they were happy. Things had been quiet lately which Cheryl was grateful for, her parents had disowned her and she couldn't have been happier. She still saw her brother and he'd come to the trailer for movie nights or just to relax with his sister and Toni.

They were in their senior year now and things were getting pretty serious regarding their futures, everyone was trying to figure out what they wanted to do with their life's. They hadn't had much time to enjoy being teenagers lately but Veronica was hosting a party at La Bonne Nuit tonight and the whole school was looking forward to it. Cheryl and Toni was currently getting ready in their bedroom. Cheryl had opted for a elegant red dress with heels and Toni had chosen a simple black dress with her hair pinned up, they both looked amazing.

'Ready babe?' Toni asked.

'I'm ready, you look so beautiful' Cheryl kissed her date.

'So do you Cher, lets go'. Toni pulled Cheryl to their ride. 

'Ladies' Reggie opened the door to let the couple downstairs to the party.

'Wow this is amazing Ronnie' Toni smiled. 

'My favorite power couple, you both look beautiful, free drinks for you both all night, enjoy' Veronica hugged them both as she went to greet her other guests. 

'Here' Toni said passing Cheryl a drink.

'Thanks babe' Cheryl kissed Toni's cheek, they met up with their friends Archie, Betty, Jason, Sweetpea and Fangs who were all stood by the bar. The drinks were flowing and everyone was getting little tipsy.

'I love this song' Cheryl shouted 'come on' she grabbed the girls and headed towards the dance floor. They danced to the next few songs, spinning each other around, laughing and dancing like maniacs. The music slowed and Toni pulled Cheryl towards her, they held each other close, swaying to the music. 'You're so beautiful Cheryl, you're the most amazing person I've ever met and i couldn't imagine my life without you' she paused 'Cheryl I love you'.

Cheryl froze they hadn't said those words to each other yet, she still believed she couldn't be loved. She looked into Toni's eyes 'I love you Toni Topaz'. They kissed still swaying to the music. Their friends looked on from the side of the dance floor grateful the girls had found each other.

'Shit it can't be' Fangs said as he slapped Sweetpea in the chest.

'Dude, what the hell' he turned his head to the direction that Fangs was looking 'what the fuck' he whispered.

'Fangs, Sweetpea it's been a while' the smaller blonde haired girl pulled them into a hug 'where's Toni, I've missed her' she asked scanning the room. 

Just as she said that Toni approached the boys Cheryl's arm wrapped around her, they were brightly smiling, they were both on cloud nine.

'Hey Fangs who's this' Toni asked, the girls back to her so she couldn't see her face. The girl turned around and was now face to face with Toni. 

'Winter' Toni said confused 'what are you doing here?'

'Toni I've missed you' Winter said pulling the girl into a hug, while shooting a glare at Cheryl, Cheryl raised a eyebrow.

As the girls pulled out of the hug Cheryl cleared her throat 'aren't you gonna introduced us babe' she wasn't about to be intimidated and she wasn't going to accept this girl flirting with her girlfriend.

'Of course babe, Winter this is my girlfriend Cheryl and Cheryl this is my ex girlfriend Winter'.

'Shit' Cheryl thought, this was Toni's previous girlfriend, the one who had to leave town. Cheryl was pulled from her thoughts by the girl speaking.

'Not exes by choice though right Toni' she smirked at Toni again 'and a redhead, I'm surprised I thought blondes were your type'.

The boys took a step back knowing that the girls were going to be butting heads any minute now.

'Excuse me?' Cheryl stepped forward, the audacity of this girl trying to hit on her girlfriend right in front of her face.

Toni wrapped her arm around Cheryl's waist knowing this could turn sour any minute if not nipped in the bud. 'Cheryl's definitely my type' she said to Winter smiling. Cheryl looked Toni's ex in the eyes a victorious smirk on her face.

'Interesting' Winter said now completely ignoring Cheryl's presence 'How about a catch up Toni? It's been a while, we could grab dinner at Pops some time, as friends of course' Winter smiled still ignoring Cheryl.

'Erm yeah sounds good' Toni replied.

'Great I'll text you, I still have your number' Winter pulled her ex lover into a hug and then left the bar, smirking as she passed Cheryl. 

Cheryl was fuming, she stormed off to the bathroom, past all their friends who just witnessed the whole thing. 'Shit Toni you better go get your girl' Sweetpea said patting Toni on the shoulder. Toni rushed after Cheryl not 100% sure of what just happened, she was in shock. The group of friends looked at each other in disbelief 'I can't believe Toni's ex just showed up like that' Betty said. 'She's capable of a lot more than that' Sweetpea said looking at Fangs.


	23. Chapter 23

Toni cautiously opened the bathroom door knowing this could turn into an argument with any wrong word said. Although she was shocked with her ex just turning up out of the blue she didn't want to talk too much about this with Cheryl right now, they had both been drinking and she knows this is a conversation for when they are sober. Even though Winter left suddenly Toni was with Cheryl now and she had no interest in rekindling anything with the blonde girl.

'Babe...' Toni approached Cheryl who was just staring at herself in the mirror. She couldn't lose Toni but she didn't know what to do. She knew Toni was with Winter a lot longer than they had been together. To Cheryl Toni was everything, the most important person in her life but she didn't know much about Toni's bond with the girl before her. She takes a deep breath trying not to build up her walls it's Toni, her Toni. 'Did you know she was back in town?' Cheryl asked turning to face Toni.

'Of course not Cher, i was surprised to see her, what's wrong?'.

'She wants you back Toni' Cheryl said looking to the floor.

'Well that's tough, I'm already with someone and it turns out I'm pretty in love with her' Toni smiled waiting for Cheryl to look up.

'I'm pretty in love with you too' Cheryl looked up smiling back.

'Come on our friends are waiting for us' Toni said kissing her girlfriend lightly. 

'I'll be right out, I just need to compose myself, you go ahead' Cheryl kissed Toni.

'Okay babe I love you'.

'I love you TT'.

Cheryl looked back at herself in the mirror, she touched up her make up and fluffed out her hair. The door into the bathroom swung open.

'Can you believe the audacity of that girl' Betty said looking straight at Cheryl.

'I know what a bitch, how are you Cheryl?' Veronica pulled Cheryl into a hug.

'I'm fine, I just got pretty angry I needed a moment to calm myself down. That girl is going to be trouble, I have no problem that Toni has had a relationship before but she gave me bad vibes straight away. If looks could kill I'd have been dead'. Cheryl spoke, she was glad her friends came to check on her.

'Don't worry Cheryl I'm pretty sure Toni cares about you a hell of a lot more, i mean look at you you're gorgeous' Veronica said turning Cheryl to look in the mirror at herself. 'Yeah she'd be pretty dumb to let you go'. Betty chimed in.

Cheryl smiled playing with her hair 'actually she told me she loved me for the first time today'.

'Anddd what did you say?' Veronica smirked.

'I told her I loved her'.

'Eeeeeekkkkk. See you've got nothing to worry about. Let's go and enjoy the rest of our night girls' Veronica said pulling Betty and Cheryl by their hands.

Veronica pulled her two best friends onto the dance floor wanting to spend a little bit of time with just the two of them. Cheryl tried to put what had just happened to the back of her mind at least until the morning. Meanwhile Toni watched Cheryl go straight to the dance floor with Ronnie and Betty. She was sat at a table with Sweetpea and Fangs, Archie and Jason had gone to the bars for more drinks.

'What the hell Tiny' Sweetpea spoke up 'I didn't think she was ever going to come back'.

'Neither did i' Toni replied watching Cheryl, everyone else would think Cheryl was okay but not Toni she could see she was hurting underneath that well trained smile.

'What are you gonna do? It ended pretty quick between the two of you' Fangs said feeling bad his friend was in this position.

'I love Cheryl guys and when i see Winter again I will make sure she knows that'.

'Okay Toni, Cheryl's a great girl don't let Winter ruin this for you' Sweetpea said while Fangs nodded in agreement.

Toni's relationship with Winter had been impulsive and risky, Winter would get Toni into trouble a lot of the time. She had a jealous streak and would make excuses so Toni wouldn't hang out with her friends. They were both young, Toni thought she loved her and just did as the blonde girl said to keep her happy but after being with Cheryl she knew her past relationship was just lust. Fangs and Sweetpea wasn't big fans of Winter they knew she manipulated their friend, they just hoped that Toni wouldn't fall back into old habits.

'Ready babe?' Toni was pulled from her thoughts with a hand reaching for hers.

'Ready' Toni said taking Cheryl's hand. They both said their goodbyes to their friends and left the club, they started to walk home hand in hand, bumping each other as they chatted and laughed. Toni was glad Cheryl was at least trying to forget about the unwelcome surprise tonight and Cheryl was glad that Toni had chose her. Little did they know they were being watched from a parked car hid in the shadows.


	24. Chapter 24

The sunlight peaking through the crack in the curtain rose Cheryl from her slumber, her head a little sore from the alcohol but her mind soon wandering back to the memories of the night before which involved Toni's dreadful ex showing up out of the blue. She turned over to face her lover and she was surprised to see that Toni was awake and looking at her. 'Hi' Cheryl whispered.

'Hi' Toni whispered back leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her girlfriends lips 'I guess we should talk about what happened last night?'.

'I think we need to' Cheryl smiled sadly 'how are you feeling, what are you thinking? I want us to be on the same page, no secrets'.

'I'm okay Cher as long as we're okay. I'm just a little surprised but you don't need to worry, I'm with you now and you are my everything, I truly mean that'.

'Toni i want to just say this so please let me finish before you interrupt okay?' Toni just nodded worried about what was about to come out of her girls mouth. Cheryl took a deep breath, she was nervous but she cared about Toni more than she cared about herself 'Toni I want to give you the opportunity to end our relationship, to rekindle what you had with Winter' she took another deep shaky breath 'if she can make you happy, i want that for you, i don't want you to feel like you are stuck with me, you guys were together a long time. I just want you to know I love you TT and i want whats best for you'.

Toni wiped the tears falling into her pillow and reached across to do the same for Cheryl. Her hand lingered on the girls face 'Cher i don't need the opportunity to do anything, I'm with you and i couldn't be happier. If i had the choice every morning i'd choose you over and over without a second thought. Winter and I may have been together longer but the way you make me feel every single day is special, no ones ever made me feel the way you do and I don't think anyone ever will. I love you more than anything'. Cheryl lent over kissing Toni, it was emotional and raw, all their feeling spilling out with no words needed.  
  
  


Over at Pops Veronica and Archie were having a breakfast date. The bell interrupted their conversation 'Oh hell no' Veronica said not caring whether the girl heard her or not. Archie looked up 'Ronnie ignore her please, this isn't our business'. Veronica didn't take her eyes off the new girl. Winter felt eyes on her and turned around after paying for a milkshake, she plastered a smile on her face, she had been out of Riverdale for a while and wanted to find out anything she could about Toni. She approached the raven haired girl and the redheaded boy 'Hey, you're Toni's friends right?'.

'Hi yes we are' Archie jumped in before Veronica could say anything 'I'm Archie, this is my girlfriend Veronica'.

'I'm Winter I thought i recognized you guys from the club last night' Winter smiled.

'That's my club' Veronica spoke before Archie could this time, she wouldn't have anyone disrespect her friend, not after she had finally found some happiness 'what are you doing in Riverdale Winter?'.

'My family had to leave a while a go but we're back now and I want to get my life back on track, it's been a mess since I left'. Winter said.

'Well as long as that doesn't involve Toni we're good' Veronica said bluntly.

'I guess it's up to Toni who she has in her life isn't it? Or does that redhead princess tell Toni what she can and can't do?' Winter said spitefully.

Veronica angrily stands now face to face with the stranger ' 'that redhead princess' is actually my best friend and Toni's girlfriend, they're happy and in love, if i was you I wouldn't even bother wasting your time, they're solid' she smirked.

'We'll see about that!' Winter said raising her voice, turning on her heel and leaving the diner.

'That tramp' Veronica huffed pulling out her phone.  
  
  


A phone ringing pulled the two lovers apart, Cheryl turned over to her bedside table in a huff. 'It's Veronica' Cheryl looked at Toni.

'Hello' Cheryl said answering the phone.

'Hey girl, are you with Toni?'.

'I am, is everything okay?'.

'Put me on speaker'.

Once Cheryl put her phone on loud speaker Toni sat up.

'Hey Ronnie' Toni said down the phone.

'Hey Toni, look I've just ran into Winter and it didn't go well'.

'What happened?' Cheryl said rolling her eyes.

'Basically i think she is going to attempt to come between you guys'.

'Never gonna happen' Toni spoke up.

Cheryl sent her a loving smile.

'That's what i told her and she did not like it, she stormed out'.

'Thanks for having our backs V' Cheryl said.

'Anything for my favorite couple, I'll catch up with you guys later'.

'See you later' the girls said at the time.

Just as Veronica ended the call Toni's phone pinged, she reached over to grab it.

'You have got to be kidding' Toni said turning her phone to show Cheryl the screen. The phone showed Toni had a text message notification from Winter.


	25. Chapter 25

Cheryl bit her cheek at Winters name being on Toni's iPhone screen. 'What does it say?' Cheryl asked trying to keep a level head. Toni used her thumbprint to unlock her phone and clicked on the notification.

Winter  
Hi Toni, it's me Winter. I just wanted to see if you was up for that meet up at Pops? Nothing deep just a catch up as friends? If that's alright with Cheryl?  
Read 12.02

'She just wants to catch up as friends? What do you think babe?' Toni looked at Cheryl letting her read the text message. Cheryl took the phone from Toni's hands rereading the last sentence. That girl was definitely up to something but she had no reason to not trust Toni, she passed her the phone back 'It's up to you TT you deserve any answers you need'.  
'I don't need any answers, I just want to make sure she knows you're the one I'm with now and that Winter and I will only ever be friends' Toni grabbed a hold of Cheryl's hand 'if that's okay with you?'.  
'Of course Toni, I'm not the boss of you, you do what you need to' Cheryl pulled Toni's hand to her cheek and kissed her palm.

Toni  
I'll meet you at Pops around 6pm if that's good for you?  
Read 12.17

Winter  
Perfect, I'll be waiting.  
Read 12.19

Toni didn't reply to Winters last message, she pulled her girl into a hug. 'I love you Cheryl Bombshell' Toni laughed.  
'I love you too Tiny Topaz' Cheryl laughed back kissing her girlfriends forehead.

The day was dragging by, both girls not wanting to leave the trailer until this mess with Winter was resolved and she knew that Toni was serious about Cheryl. 'What are you gonna do while I'm gone?' Toni asked looking down at Cheryl who had her head in the girls lap. Cheryl looked up from the TV 'I'm not sure maybe I'll see if Ronnie wants to come around for a few hours'.  
'Sounds good, I should get ready soon' Toni said making no attempt to move. Cheryl groaned, not wanting the girl to leave but she knew she had to let Toni do this. She lifted her head from Toni's lap so her girlfriend could go get ready. Once Toni had let go to shower and get ready Cheryl pulled her phone from her pocket.

Cheryl  
Hey V, Toni's going to meet Winter at Pops and I wondered if you wanted to come over?  
Read 5.00pm

Ronnie  
She is? Yeah sure I'll be there what time?  
Read 5.02pm

Cheryl   
Around 6 if that's alright with you?  
Read 5.03pm

Ronnie  
That's fine Cheryl, I'll see you soon.  
Read 5.05pm

Veronica put her phone back in her pocket she had a bad feeling about this but she would do anything she could to support her friends. She went to get ready to spend the evening with Cheryl.

'Babe I'm about to leave' Toni said walking into the living room 'do you need anything while I'm out?'.  
'No babe I'm fine' Cheryl stood up to kiss her girlfriend goodbye.  
Toni returned the kiss before saying 'if Winter accepts that we are together, would it bother you if we still had a friendship?'.  
Cheryl looked Toni in the eyes 'as long as you're honest with me and there's no chance of anything happening between the two of you' she took a breath 'I don't mind you being friends'.  
'Nothing will ever happen with Winter, I promise, I need to go babe, I'll be home soon' Toni leaned in for one more kiss before heading to leave. As she opened the door she jumped back. Veronica was standing there about to knock. 'Hey Ronnie' Toni said slipping past her. Before Veronica even had time to reply Toni had jumped on her bike and left. Ignoring the speed that the serpent had left the trailer Veronica stepped in to see Cheryl sitting on the couch.  
'Hey girl you okay?' Veronica said taking a seat next to her bestie.  
'I'm fine, I have to trust her Ronnie she's gave me no reason not to and I'm not gonna be the girl that controls her girlfriends life'.  
'It's not Toni I'm worried about' Veronica thought to herself as Cheryl leaned against her friends side to watch the tv in comfortable silence. Veronica knew Cheryl just needed her for support and she's glad she could be there for her.

As Toni pulled up to Pops she saw Winter already inside. She jumped off her bike hanging her helmet on the handle. She took a couple of breaths before walking into the diner. 'Hey Toni' Winter stood suddenly pulling Toni into a hug. Toni pulled away and sat down opposite Winter 'Hi Winter'. This felt wrong to Toni she felt like she was betraying Cheryl just by sitting at the same table as this girl. Winter spoke up pulling Toni from her thoughts 'I've ordered your favourite, my treat' she smiles brightly.  
'Erm yeah thanks' Toni replied awkwardly 'look Winter, I hope you know we can only ever be friends, I'm with Cheryl now and I love her. I just wanted to get that out there so there's no misunderstandings'.  
'Of course Toni, that's all I want is for us to be friends' Winter smiled back, Toni oblivious to Winters obsession with getting her back.  
'Great' Toni smiled loosening up satisfied that they were both happy remaining friends.

They chatted and once their food had arrived they quietly ate. 'So Cheryl, she treats you right?' Winter asked, the words sour coming out of her mouth but she knew she'd have to tolerate the redhead to get close to Toni, at least for now.  
'Yeah she's amazing, I'm pretty sure she's the one' Toni smiles. Toni was generally good at reading people's intentions but with Winter she couldn't, even when they we're together.   
'That's really great' Winter replied rolling her eyes when Toni wasn't looking. Toni's phone pinged stopping the current conversation.

Cher  
I'm really sorry to interrupt babe but Sweetpea and Fangs are here, we forgot they were coming.  
Read 6.40pm

TT  
Oh shit, sorry babe. Tell them I'll be home soon and to wait for me.  
Read 6.42pm

Cher  
Okay I love you.  
Read 6.42pm

TT  
I love you.   
Read 6.45pm

'I'm really sorry Winter I'm gonna have to cut this short, Sweet and Fangs are at my place and I completely forgot they was coming' Toni said an apologetic look on her face. Winter needed to think of something fast, she didn't want her time with Toni to end yet.  
'I'll come, I've missed those guys too' Winter quickly spoke.  
'I mean Cheryl lives with me and I'm not sure how she'll feel about that'. Toni said thinking of her girl waiting for her to come home.  
'I'm sure she won't mind, I mean we are strictly friends now right?'.  
'I guess, okay let's go'. Toni got up her phone in hand, she unlocked it to text Cheryl.

TT  
Don't be mad okay?  
Delivered 7.00pm

Toni slid her phone into her leather jacket and made her way to her bike assuming Winter would follow in her car. As she sat on her bike she realises Winter is behind her. 'I've missed this bike' she says climbing on and wrapping her arms around Toni.  
'Cheryl is gonna lose it' Toni thought but it was too late to back out now, she started up her engine and headed home.


	26. Chapter 26

TT  
Don't be mad okay?  
Read 7.10pm

Cheryl jumped up showing her phone to Sweetpea, Veronica and Fangs. 'Why would I be mad' Cheryl said, her hand running through her hair. Before anyone had the chance to answer they heard Toni's motorbike pull up outside. Toni opened the door.  
'WHAT THE HELL TONI' Cheryl said referring to the text message she had just opened. Before Cheryl could say another word the blonde haired nightmare had followed Toni into the trailer, she couldn't believe her eyes.  
'Wow Tee you're place has barely change' she said bumping Toni's shoulder. She turned her head to make eye contact with the redhead 'Sharron I'm so glad you're alright with me and Tee remaining friends' she smiled, purposely calling her the wrong name.  
'It's Cheryl' the redhead replied rolling her eyes, irritated by the nickname Winter was using to address her girlfriend 'and I have no problem with it, TT and I fully trust each other'.  
'I'm sure you do' Winter smirked 'so what are you guys up to?'.  
'Nothing much' Veronica stood up from the couch. The tension in the trailer was running high and Toni needed to defuse it now before it got out of hand.   
'Toni can I use your bathroom?' Winter asked.  
'Erm yeah it's right down the ha..' 'I know where it is Tee' Winter smirked turning around towards the bathroom.  
'Are you out of your mind' Veronica stepped towards Toni when Winter was out of site.  
'Look, she asked to come what was I suppose to say?' Toni said looking at Veronica.  
'Erm I don't know, maybe something along the lines of no or my girlfriend would be uncomfortable in her own home' Veronica said quietly enough that Winter wouldn't hear.  
Cheryl didn't like that her girlfriend and best friend were arguing but it was nice that her friend didn't think she was overreacting 'guys let's not do this while she's here okay'.

Winter walked back into the living room, knowing she had made a scene, she placed her hand on Toni's shoulder 'I'm sorry Tee, I suddenly don't feel well, could you give me a ride home'.   
'Erm sure I'll be right back guys' she kissed Cheryl on the cheek but she was as still as stone.  
'Nice to see you all, especially you Cheryl' Winter said with a fake smile. As they heard the motorcycle start Cheryl deflated.

'Is this some kind of joke?' Veronica said looking at the boys, they had stayed quiet throughout the whole thing.  
'She actually gave her a ride here, I can't believe her' Cheryl said a tear rolling down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away.  
'Listen Red' Fangs spoke up his arm on Cheryl's shoulder 'Tiny loves you okay? But she never sees Winters true intentions, she never has, especially when they was a thing. Even we couldn't get through to her at the time, Toni always made excuses not to hang out with us but we knew it was down to Winter, she wanted Toni all to herself all of the time, you need to watch that girl Cheryl she's toxic'.  
'What does that even mean? I told Toni it was okay for them to be friends, I can't blame her'.   
'Cheryl she could have asked you first, putting you in this position was not okay' Veronica pulled Cheryl in for a hug.  
'We're gonna leave you guys to talk it out' Sweetpea said pulling Fangs up with him. 'Yeah see you later Red' Fangs hugged Cheryl before they left.

On the other side of town Toni had just pulled over to help Winter off of her bike.  
'Thanks for a good evening Tee' Winter smiled placing her hand on Toni's arm.  
'Yeah no problem' Toni said with a small smile as she hopped on her bike starting it up before she made her way home. Toni knew she had made a mistake by bringing Winter to her trailer but it was too late now she had to go home and face the consequences.

Cheryl was sat on the couch with Veronica, she was silent, she didn't know what to say and neither did Veronica. Cheryl was always so confident but she was always a little more timid with Toni, she didn't want Toni seeing her like everyone else did, a loveless, deviant monster as her parents would say. When Cheryl heard the motorcycle pull up outside she jumped up and ran to the bathroom mumbling about how she couldn't deal with this. Veronicas heart ached for her and she was about to give Toni a piece of her mind.

'Where's Cheryl and the boys?' Toni asked looking at Veronica.   
'Fangs and Sweetpea left and Cheryl is in the bathroom probably doubting your intentions with your ex after the stunt you just pulled'. Veronica was angry at Toni's clueless behaviour.  
'What? Cheryl said she was fine with us being friends' Toni stood up for herself.  
'Yes Toni for your sake, she loves you you idiot, she'd do anything for you but that doesn't mean you can bring that bimbo here to flirt with you in front of her face. If it would have been me I'd have smacked that smirk straight off of her face and believe me it was only because of you Cheryl didnt'.   
'Don't be ridiculous V and she was just being friendly to both me and Cheryl'.  
'Toni she didn't even say Cheryl's name right, she's trying to come between you and it's working. You better watch it Toni before you lose Cheryl. I'm gonna go check on her, maybe she'll want to spend a few days with me'.  
Toni just stood there 'fuck' she said kicking her coffee table.

Toni felt like she had waited forever to hear the bathroom door open. Disappointedly it was Veronica who stepped out 'you're lucky, she wants to stay here with you but you better make it right Topaz. I love ya girl but you are so blind sometimes and I don't want Cheryl getting hurt'.  
'I'd never hurt her' Toni said a tear in her eye threatening to fall.  
'You already did' Veronica said opening the door and leaving the trailer.

Toni looked down at the ground and took a deep breath before knocking on the bathroom door.


	27. Chapter 27

Cheryl slowly opened the door, she stepped out and made her way to the couch expecting Toni to follow her. Cheryl sat down and looked up at her girlfriend waiting for her to explain herself.

Toni remained stood up not knowing what to say, she just played with the sleeve of her jacket rocking from foot to foot. They'd never had a real fight before.  
'Why didn't you tell me she was coming Toni?'.  
'I'm sorry Cher I didn't think, you said you was alright with us being friends and she accepts that I'm with you so I didn't think it would be a problem since our friends were already here'.  
'Toni she's still your ex, I don't know anything about this girl or her intentions, for you I'll tolerate her but if she continues trying to dangle you in my face, I'll show her what Cheryl Blossom is capable of' Cheryl stood up and pushed past Toni and went into their bedroom slamming the door.

Toni threw herself onto the couch while she waited for Cheryl to calm down. She hadn't been on this side of Cheryl since she first moved to Riverdale High. She pulled a blanket over her and unintentionally fell asleep escaping the relationship problems she was having.

After Cheryl slammed the door she plopped on the bed with a huff. She waited to see if Toni would come in to make it right with her but she didn't. After around half an hour Cheryl prepared for bed, she put her phone on charge and wrapped the blankets around her. The bed felt so big and empty without Toni laid next to her but she was stubborn, they both were.

Cheryl was pulled from her sleep by her alarm blaring letting her know it was time to get ready for school. She threw the blanket to the other side of the bed, Toni still not there. Unbelievable Cheryl thought. Quietly opening the bedroom door Cheryl spotted Toni curled up on the couch lightly snoring.  
'Toni you need to get up it's time for school' she lightly shook Toni's shoulder. Toni sat up 'Cheryl I'm so sorry about yesterday, I promise I'll never put you in a position like that again'.  
'Just keep me in the loop TT, you may be friends with Winter but I want nothing to do with her okay?'.  
'I get it babe, come on let's get ready for school' Toni reached for Cheryl to pull her up. She groan as her joints popped into place.

The girls arrived at school after agreeing to put last night behind them. They were hand in hand on their way to their lockers when the speaker interrupted the conversations in the hall.  
'Could Antoinette Topaz please come to the principals office'.  
'Argh what now' Toni rolled her eyes.  
'I'll come with you TT'.  
They made their way Principal Weatherbee's office, as Toni was about to knock on the door she noticed a certain someone sat inside. Cheryl looked through the window to see what had got Tonis attention 'I don't think so'. Cheryl opened the door 'what are you doing here?' she asked with her arms crossed over her chest.  
'I go here now' Winter smirked.  
'Miss Blossom why do you feel the need to attack any new student at my school? And you wasn't called in here so please get to your class. Miss Topaz would you come in please and close the door' Principal Weather waved Toni in.  
Cheryl kissed Toni on her way out making sure that Winter was watching.  
'What can I do for you Principal?' Toni said.  
'This is our new student Winter, she said she knew you and felt comfortable with you so I'd like you to show her the ropes and make her feel welcome'.  
'No problem Sir' Toni said standing up 'come on Winter'.   
They left the office, Toni worrying about the effect this could have on her relationship with Cheryl. Unfortunately for Toni Winter shared every lesson with her including Art. She knew Cheryl wouldn't be happy about this. She thought about what they spoke about this morning and pulled out her phone.

TT  
Weatherbee is making me babysit Winter, she's in every one of my classes. See you at lunch?  
Read 8.45am

Cheryl opened her message and sighed, she turned her phone to show Veronica.  
'I swear Ronnie I'll run this girl out of this school if she tries anything with my TT' Cheryl sighed.  
'I got your back girl' Ronnie replied wrapping a arm around her best friends shoulder. Veronica had missed the fiery side of Cheryl, she had mellowed out a lot since being with Toni but she knew Winter would push her buttons.   
'Thanks V' Cheryl smiled. The bell rang indicating for them to go to first period, Cheryl knew she'd be thinking about Toni until she saw her at lunch later on.

The day dragged for both the girls. Cheryl worrying Winter was going to worm her way back in with Toni and Toni was worried Cheryl was mad because she didn't reply to her text. The school bell rang for lunch time and she was hoping to find Toni in the student lounge. She walked arm in arm with Veronica and stopped at the door. Toni and Winter were sat chatting on the worn down couch. Cheryl got her game face on and confidently strutted over to her girlfriend, Veronica right behind her.   
'Hey babe' Cheryl said sitting next to Toni and deeply kissing her, when she pulled away she placed her legs over Tonis. Veronica sat on the chair smirking at Cheryl marking her territory.  
'Hey babe' Toni smiled back relieved that Cheryl wasn't mad.

Cheryl sat forward now looking at Winter 'oh sorry didn't see you there'.   
'Hello to you too' Winter mumbled back, maybe she'd underestimated the redhead.  
Toni and Cheryl chatted away, Cheryl purposely touching Toni's arm, kissing her when she could and completely ignoring Winters presence. Veronica had left to go and find Betty, rumours of who Winter previously dated were spreading around school.

The school day ended pretty quickly after that, Cheryl no longer worrying about Winter being a threat she knew she could take her down and Toni happy that Cheryl isn't mad about Winter having to spend the next few days at school with her. Winter decided to take a step back on her plans to get Toni back or get rid of Cheryl for now, she needed a plan.


	28. Chapter 28

It had been about a month since Winter came back to Riverdale. Cheryl and Toni had argued about the girl on some occasions since she started at Riverdale High but nothing too serious. Winter has recently started dating Reggie and Cheryl felt like she could finally relax a bit, she knew the friendship between Toni and Winter wasn't going to end but at least she didn't have to worry about Winter wanting Toni back.

Cheryl was in the locker room by herself, she was wearing her shorts and bra reaching into her locker looking for her t-shirt.  
'Cheryl could we talk?'. Cheryl turned around to see Winter stood behind her. Winters eyed Cheryl's body making her feel uncomfortable although she'd never show it. 'What do you want creeper?' Cheryl said pulling on her t-shirt.  
'I wanted us to have a fresh start, try being friends for Toni's sake. I'm with Reggie now, I just want to get along with my friends girlfriend so we can hang out without it being awkward' Winter looked at Cheryl. Cheryl huffed 'fine' she didn't want to keep fighting with Toni, she knew that trying to get along with her friend would make her girlfriend happy.  
'Great' Winter smiled 'it's lunch time so should we head to the lounge?' she asked.  
'Okay sure' Cheryl closed her locker and left the room walking along side Winter.

When they entered the student lounge together it wasn't only Toni who was surprised. 'Hey babe' Toni said pulling Cheryl in for a kiss 'what's going on?'. Toni looked at Winter who just smiled.   
'We've resolved our differences and we are trying to become friends' the words didn't feel right coming out of her own mouth but the smile on Toni's face made it worth it.   
'That's great guys, come on let's sit'.

The three girls sat down with their friends, Veronica looked at Cheryl trying to figure out what the hell was happening. She still didn't trust Winter and as she looked over making eye contact with Sweetpea and Fangs, she knew they didn't either.

Toni was thankful that Cheryl and Winter were trying to become friends, she knew her girlfriend had major trust issues so it was a big step for her.   
'Hey, maybe we could go on a double date tonight? You guys and Reggie and I?' Winter asked looking at the girls 'it'll give us a chance to get to know each other Cheryl?'. Toni turned to look at Cheryl she wanted this to be her choice.  
'Why not' Cheryl smiled looking at Toni, they hadn't been out as a couple for a while so she was looking forward to getting dressed up and spending time with her girl.

School had ended and it was late afternoon, both girls were getting ready for their date. 'Thank you for trying with Winter babe it means a lot' Toni said making her way to Cheryl and straddling her lap. 'It's not a problem, I know I didn't trust her but I should have trusted you' Cheryl said looking into Toni's eyes 'I'm sorry TT'. Toni smiled 'Its okay Cher and you know what? I think we've got a little time before we need to leave'. 'Oh really?' Cheryl smiled. 'Really' Toni laughed pushing Cheryl back against the bed.


	29. Chapter 29

Cheryl did not disappoint with her long red dress split down one side showing her long legs, hair wavy and pulled to one side and her red lipstick matching her outfit. Toni however opted for a sleek black suit with a white shirt underneath her blazer showing just the right amount of chest, hair falling down both sides of her face.

'Taxis here babe' Toni said calling to Cheryl. When Cheryl stepped out of their bedroom Toni's jaw dropped 'Wow' was all she managed to say. 

'Wow yourself TT' Cheryl said grabbing Toni's hand 'lets go'.

They pulled up to a restaurant just outside of Riverdale, Toni got out to open Cheryl's door for her. 'Thanks babe' Cheryl smiled reaching for Toni's hand. Just as they were about to enter the restaurant Winter and Reggie came behind them.

'Wow girls you both look amazing' Winter smiled pulling Toni into a hug and then to her surprise she pulled Cheryl in for one. Reggie and Toni just nodded at each other. Cheryl cleared her throat once Winter had let go of her 'shall we go in?'.

'Yes lets find our table' Winter smiled. 

Cheryl sat next to Toni and Winter next to Reggie. Once they had got comfortable with each other the conversation flowed easily. 'You guys are so cute together' Winter smiled at Cheryl.

'Thanks Winter, you guys look good together too' Cheryl replied.

'Yeah i've gotten lucky' Reggie said placing a kiss on Winters cheek 'excuse me ladies I need to use the bathroom'.

As Reggie left for the bathroom Toni looked at her ex 'so Winter I thought you were only into girls?'. Cheryl was surprised Toni had asked this but she didn't react, instead she was interested in Winters answer.

'Nahh i think the lesbian thing was a phase for me' Winter said with a shrug 'Reggie is really something special'.

'Oh well good for you' Toni said looking down.

The dinner actually went better than expected, Toni was surprised how much Cheryl and Winter actually spoke without any digs or sarcasm. As the dinner was coming to a end Cheryl heard a familiar voice which made her grip onto Toni's leg.

'I can't believe they allow people of your kind in here' a spiteful voice spat.

'Mother what a horrid surprise' Cheryl shot back.

'And you brought your whore'.

Cheryl jumped up at that cheap shot towards Toni 'Mother you can say what you want to me insult me, harm me, disown me but don't you ever speak ill of Toni in front of me'. Cheryl was so angry that she could have gave her mother what she deserved right there and then. A soft hand grabbed hers.

'Babe she's not even worth it' Toni said standing next to Cheryl.

'You're right babe' Cheryl pulled Toni in and kissed her right in front of her mothers face, she's knew how angry that would make her. Cheryl pulled away 'we was leaving anyway Mumzie have a nice evening' Cheryl smiled pulling Toni towards the door, Winter and Reggie following.

'So your mom doesn't accept your relationship with Toni?' Winter asked when they were outside. 

'It's not Toni, it's me that they don't accept' Cheryl said.

'I'm sorry about that' Winter said putting her hand on Cheryl's shoulder.

'Don't be, I'm finally happy in my life. I don't need them'.

'Do you guys want a lift home?' Reggie asked.

'Please' Toni said guiding Cheryl towards the car.

The ride home was full of chatter, the group of newly formed friends laughing and joking as they reached Toni's trailer. Toni jumped out first, then turned to help Cheryl get out.

'Thank you for a lovely evening and for the ride' the girls smiled.

'We'll have to do it again some time' Winter smiled 'see you at school'.

Toni unlocked the trailer door and opened it for Cheryl. 'Sorry about my mom TT, she's evil'.

'It's okay babe' Toni kissed her lips 'how about a movie night?'.

'Sounds great'.

The girls went to shower together before putting on their pajamas and fluffy socks. They carried their blankets to the couch and turned on the tv trying to agree on a movie to watch. They were still so young with a full life to live but if this was how every day would end for them, as long as they had each other they knew that they'd be happy.


	30. Chapter 30

The school year was nearly over for the group of small town friends, life was going to change for them and it was time to start growing up.

It was Toni and Cheryl's one year anniversary tomorrow and Toni had planned for Veronica to take Cheryl out for the day shopping while she was going to decorate the trailer with the help of Winter. After their double date a few months prior Cheryl was satisfied that Winter and Toni was just good friends and they actually became pretty close too.

'Hey Ronnie's here to pick me up, I'll see you later babe' Cheryl kissed Toni and left after hearing Veronica honk her horn for the third time. 

'See you later Cher' Toni had told Cheryl that she was going to hang out with the boys today wanting to surprise Cheryl when she got home. About 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door.

'Hey Tee, so whats the plan?' Winter said as she walked into the trailer.

'Well i just need to run into town to pick up a few things, are you good to stay here and hang up the fairy lights?' Toni asked.

'Yeah of course'.

'Great I'll be back in like 30 minutes, see you soon' Toni said shutting the trailer door. 

Winter walked towards the living room she hadn't been alone in the trailer since she was in a relationship with Toni. She walked towards Toni's bedroom opening the door, you could definitely tell Cheryl lived here now too. She made her way over the the photo's on the wall, there was a time her photo's were plastered all over but not any more. It was covered in photo's of the redhead, smiling and laughing with Toni. A loud ping made her jump, Toni's phone was left on her bedside table. Winter picked up the phone, it didn't have a password 'perfect' Winter smiled to herself. She pulled her own phone from her pocket and began sending messages to and from each phone. After about ten minutes she put the phone back down but not before deleting the messages from Toni's phone. She then had an even better idea, she removed her t-shirt, roughed up her hair and climbed into Toni's and Cheryl's bed snapping a few photos of herself. This plan was going to fall together perfectly.

She finally got up removed any trace of herself from the bedroom and proceeded to do what Toni had asked of her, hanging the fairy lights around the living room. When she heard Toni's motorcycle pull up she set up her phone to record a video and hid it on the shelf with full view of the room, this was her only chance to get this right.

Toni walked in, bags in both hands.

'Hey' Toni smiled.

'Hey yourself' Winter smiled back, she was really trying to lay it on thick.

Winter approached Toni and wrapped her arms around her, Toni just thought it was a friendly gesture so she did the same. 'Are you alright?' Toni whispered. 'Reggie and I had an argument' Winter lied. Toni hugged her closer, trying to comfort her friend when she needed her. Winter pulled back holding Toni's eyes for a minute 'thank you for being such a good friend'. Toni just smiled back still holding on to her friend. Out of no where Winter leaned in and kissed her, Toni froze in shock and Winter made sure she was the one to pull away. When Toni had wrapped her head around what had just happened she shook her head 'Winter what the hell, I'm with Cheryl' she raised her voice, Winter had already grabbed her phone without Toni noticing. 'I'm sorry Toni, that was a mistake it won't happen again, please don't tell Cheryl we have only just become friends'. 

'I won't' Toni said 'But you need to leave'.

'I'm sorry Toni' Winter said leaving Toni's trailer.

Toni cried as she finished off setting up her surprise for Cheryl, she felt so guilty, Cheryl was right from the start about Winter wanting her back. She couldn't tell Cheryl it would break her heart so she decided to keep this to herself.

Meanwhile Winter was sat in her bedroom, preparing her next step. When she watched the video she had secretly recorded at Toni's, she was pleased that the whispering between them both couldn't be heard on the audio. The video looked really intimate just as she had hoped. She edited the beginning and end of the video. Everything was finally falling into place.

Veronica had finally dropped Cheryl off at home after their long day of shopping. 

'Bye V thanks for a good day' Cheryl smiled.

'See you later Cher' Veronica smiled.

When Cheryl opened the door to the trailer her jaw dropped, the lights looked so pretty, there was candles scattered around and music playing in the back ground. 'Happy Anniversary for tomorrow baby' Toni smiled. 'Toni this is amazing, a whole year with you, I'm so lucky' Cheryl wrapped her arms around Toni's neck breathing her in. Toni closed her eyes, trying to push the memories and the guilt of today away.

'Your table awaits' Toni says taking Cheryl's hand leading her to the table where their meals were set. Toni pulls out Cheryl's chair and then makes her way around to her own. She takes Cheryl's hands smiling with tears in her eyes 'you're so beautiful Cheryl Blossom inside and out, I'm so lucky to be the one that gets to love you, I hope I'm the one who holds your heart forever'. Cheryl had tears in her eyes as well, emotions and love thick in the air 'you'll forever have my heart Toni Topaz'. 

Some people would just say it was two young people not knowing what real love was but Cheryl meant that sentence with every part of her.


	31. Chapter 31

Cheryl was sound asleep with her arms wrapped around Toni. Toni on the other hand was just staring up at the ceiling. She moved her eyes to the sleeping girl beside her, guilt filling her again. Cheryl was so innocent, she trusted her and Toni had messed up. Toni turned her eyes to the ceiling again trying to push everything to the back of her mind. The sun began rising and Cheryl began to stir, she fluttered her eyes open looking at Toni 'Happy Anniversary TT'. 'Happy Anniversary babe' Toni tried to smile. Cheryl leaned over kissing Toni, she tried to deepen the kiss but Toni pulled away. She'd never done that before and the look on Cheryl's face made Toni want to cry. 'I'm sorry Cher, I'm not really feeling well'.

'Oh okay' Cheryl got out of bed 'since we celebrated our anniversary last night you should pack for your trip with the boys, you leave tomorrow'. 

'Right' Toni said 'let's go grab breakfast at Pop's, I wanna spend some time with you first'.

'I thought you weren't feeling well?' Cheryl questioned.

'Maybe I'm just a little hungry'.

'Okay' Cheryl said leaving the room.

Cheryl realized something was wrong, Toni was acting distant like her thoughts were somewhere else. When they had taken their seat at Pop's, they placed their order and sat in awkward silence. Cheryl decided to speak up first 'I got you something' she said reaching into her bag, she pulled out a small box and handed it to Toni. Toni opened the box and pulled the bracelet out of it 'it's beautiful Cher' she smiled 'would you do the honors?'. Toni passed the charm bracelet to Cheryl, she held out her arm so Cheryl could put the bracelet around her wrist. When the bracelet was clipped together Toni pulled her arm back studying the charms, there was a snake, a pair of cherries and the initials C and T. 'I love it' Toni leaned over the table kissing Cheryl 'I've got you something too' Toni reached into her pocket and pulled out a similar box. Toni placed the box in Cheryl's hand, when Cheryl pulled open the lid she studied the small gold locket, she gently pulled it from the box, she opened the locker a tear rolling down her cheek, on one side was a picture of her and Toni on the night of their first date and on the other was 'forever' wrote on a piece of paper in Toni's hand writing. 'Thank you Toni, it's beautiful' Cheryl now leaning across the table to kiss her girlfriend. Toni stood up taking the locket from Cheryl's hand, she slowly moved her long red hair and reached her arms around clipping the locket in place. Toni slid into the same seat as Cheryl and placed her head on her shoulder just needing to be close to her, Cheryl wrapped her arm around the smaller girl, memories of the past year flowing through her mind.

Once the couple got home Toni started to pack for her trip away for Fangs birthday, Cheryl was invited but she wanted Toni to spend some time with Sweetpea and Fangs before they went off to college.

'I'm gonna miss you' Cheryl smiled sadly, they hadn't spent a night apart since Cheryl moved in almost a whole year ago. 'I'm going to miss you too' Toni turned around pulling Cheryl into a hug 'but it's only a few days I'll be back before you know it'. The girls took a bath and snuggled in bed, Toni was leaving early in the morning and she didn't want to wake Cheryl to say goodbye, instead she turned on her side and pulled Cheryl close. 'I might not get to say goodbye in the morning, we're leaving pretty early and i don't want to disturb you' Toni whispered 'but i just want you to know i love you and i can't wait to get back to you already'. Cheryl cuddled in closer to Toni 'I'm gonna miss you too, I love you and hurry home to me'. Cheryl rested her head on Toni and after a couple of minutes they had both fallen asleep.

Toni's alarm woke her up, it was still dark outside she quickly switched it off trying not her wake her sleeping beauty. She crept out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready, her bags were already by the door so she wouldn't wake Cheryl. Just as she had put on her Serpent jacket on she grabbed the door handle and quietly opened the door. 'Toni' Cheryl whispered, she ran to Toni wrapping her arms around her neck 'I love you'. Just at that moment Sweetpea and Fangs pulled up in a truck. Toni kissed Cheryl's lips it was gentle and full of love 'I love you' she pulled away 'don't forget the signals not great, I'll call you if i can, see you soon babe, I'll miss you' Toni smiled. Cheryl waved them off feeling sad that she wasn't going to see Toni for a few days, she went and turned on the TV, throwing on one of Toni's hoodies, missing her already. 


	32. Chapter 32

The sun had come up now and Cheryl had tried to keep busy since Toni had left, she started by cleaning the trailer, over the past year she had fell in love with their little nest, it was their very own place in the world, a place she finally felt safe and loved. A text messaged pulled her from her thoughts, she assumed it was Veronica checking in since she knew Toni had left this morning. Her phone screen lit up, the notification was from Winter, Cheryl unlocked her phone.

Winter

Hey you home? We need to talk.

Read 10.30am

Cheryl

Yes I'm home is everything alright?

Read 10.31am

Winter

I'll be right there.

Read 10.32am

Cheryl was confused, she didn't have too much to do with Winter unless Toni was there but she assumed something had happened with Reggie. She carried on cleaning until she heard a knock at the door, she opened it seeing Winter stood there as she expected. 'Hey what's up?' Cheryl smiled. 

'You need to sit down, I can't do this to you anymore' Winter said closing the door behind her, Cheryl's stomach instantly dropped.

Cheryl instantly got on defense 'I'll stand thanks, what's going on?'.

'I'm so sorry Cheryl, I can't keep sneaking around with Toni behind you're back, she's told me she loves me and she wants to be with me but she doesn't want to hurt you' Winter said trying to come across as comforting as she could.

'Winter I'm sorry I don't believe you, Toni would never do that to me'.

'I have proof' Winter pulled out her phone 'but before I show you I need you to know neither Toni or I ever wanted you to get hurt. We both still care about you'.

'Show me' Cheryl whispered.

First Winter showed the video of herself and Toni in a close hug, whispering in each others ears, that's when Cheryl's stomach dropped, she watched as Winter and Toni kissed. Toni didn't even pull away, she wanted it. Then she noticed the fairy lights, it was the night before their anniversary no wonder Toni was being off with her the morning after. 

'It went further than that' Winter showed Cheryl the pictures of herself in their bed. Cheryl was trying hard now to hold in her tears. 'One more piece of proof for you' Winter passed Cheryl her phone 'those are some text messages between Toni and I'.

Cheryl took the phone looking down at the text messages.

Winter 

We need to tell Cheryl babe this isn't right.

Toni

I will, i'll do it when i get back from my trip with the boys.

Winter

Do you promise? I can't stand the thought of you in bed with anyone else.

Toni

I promise okay? You mean more to me than Cheryl ever could. I just need to handle this right. Trust me, I love you.

Winter

I trust you and I love you Tee. 

Cheryl looked at the phone number at the top of the screen and it was defiantly Toni's number, she dropped the phone. 'Leave' her eyes lifted to Winter. 

'Cheryl look you can't help who you fall in love with, this isn't mine or Toni's fault'.

'I said get out' Cheryl began to raise her voice.

'Cheryl come on'.

Cheryl couldn't hold it in anymore she pulled her arm back and swung it as hard as she could slapping Winter around the face. Winter grabbed her phone and ran towards the door 'Toni was right about you' she slamming the door on her way out. Cheryl fell to the floor feeling her world fall apart around her, she screamed and cried, it physically hurt her. After around an hour she picked herself off the ground, unlocking her phone and calling the only person she could fully trust.

'Hey Cher whats up?' Veronica spoke down the phone.

'I need to leave' Cheryl cried barely audible.

'What? I'm coming to the trailer now.

Veronica sped to the Southside, she jumped out of her car and ran straight into the trailer. She could hear things smashing and banging, Cheryl was no where to be seen, she opened the bedroom door to see Cheryl frantically throwing things in a suitcase. 'Cher whats happened'. No response. 'Cheryl?'. Still no response. Veronica grabbed Cheryl's arms, she tried to fight back, pull herself away but she just fell to the floor crying, Veronica sliding down with her. When Cheryl had calmed down, Veronica pulled away 'what's going on Cheryl?'.

'I need to leave'.

'Did something happen with Toni?' Veronica questioned. Cheryl just nodded. 'Tell me Cher, what's going on?'.

'Toni and Winter' Cheryl took a deep breath 'they're seeing each other behind my back'.

'Cheryl don't be ridiculous, Toni loves you more than anything, she'd never hurt you like that'. Veronica said trying to reason with the heart broken girl.

'I thought that too but Winter showed me, she showed me the text messages, photo's of her in our bed and a video of them kissing' she let out a heartbreaking cry as soon as she heard herself say it out loud.

'Oh Cheryl I'm so sorry, maybe Toni can explain when she comes home'.

'No Ronnie I'm leaving, I'm getting out of Riverdale, for good. I have money from my Nana, I'll use that for now, I can't do this anymore. I need you to take me to the airport today'.

'Whatever you need' Veronica's heart broke for her best friend but she needed to be there for her in any way she could. 

They packed Cheryl's things into her suitcase, leaving anything she didn't need. Once Cheryl had what she needed Veronica grabbed the suitcase 'I'll be outside when you're ready' she left Cheryl in the trailer to give her a moment to herself. Cheryl sat on Toni's side of the bed, she reached around to the back of her neck unclipping the locket and placing it on Toni's bedside table. She stood up pulling her phone from her pocket, looking for a second at the screen, a photo of her and Toni on her motorbike laughing at something Fangs had said. She opened her phone and wrote a text to Toni.

Cheryl

I can't believe you did this to me Toni, I loved you.

Delivered 1.30pm

Cheryl set her phone down next to the locket not wanting Toni to find her, wherever she ended up. She took one last look at the place she'd called home, she shut and locked the door, taking a deep breath she got into Veronica's car and headed for the airport, her heart split in two. 


	33. Chapter 33

Veronica and Cheryl arrived at the small airport, Veronica had pulled into a car parking space. 'Cheryl are you sure about this? You can stay with me?' Veronica said a tear running down her cheek at the thought of her best friend leaving her.

'I can't see them together V, it would kill me, this is for the best' Cheryl leaned in hugging Veronica tight 'thanks for always being there for me Ronnie, you're the best friend a girl could ask for, I'll contact you when I'm safe and settled but please keep it to yourself'.

'Of course' she said pulling away and wiping the tears from under her eyes 'go takeover the world Cheryl Bombshell' Veronica laughed sadly.

Cheryl gave her friend one last smile before opening the door and leaving to catch a plane that would get her far away from here. Veronica made her way back to Riverdale and decided not to leave her house until Toni had returned.  
  
  


It had been two days and the serpents were on their way back to Riverdale, the signal had been awful so Toni hadn't been able to contact Cheryl. As soon as signal popped up in the corner of her phone screen a text message popped up from Cheryl.

Cheryl

I can't believe you did this to me Toni, I loved you.

Read 15.03pm

'What the fuck' Toni said out loud.

'Everything alright Tiny?' Sweetpea asked.

'I don't know i need to call Cheryl'. Toni tried Cheryl's phone multiple times but was met with no answer. She tried Veronica.

'Toni what do you want?' Toni was a bit taken back at Veronica's tone.

'Hi V. I'm trying to get in contact with Cheryl but she's not answering have you seen her?'

'How far away are you from Riverdale?' Veronica asked.

'About 30 minutes, has something happened?' Toni asked.

'I'll meet you at your trailer' Veronica hung up the phone.

Toni huffed back into her seat wondering what the hell was going on now. The boys tried to ask if she was okay but she wasn't in the mood to talk. The next 30 minutes dragged but Toni was finally home and she couldn't wait to see Cheryl, she had missed her so much. Toni was surprised to see Winter sat on her step waiting for her. Toni pulled her bags out of the truck and approached the girl on her step as the boys drove away, she noticed the bruise on her cheek. Before she got a chance to speak to Winter Veronica pulled up slamming on her breaks. She jumped out of her car fuming. She marched straight up to Winter and punched her straight in the face.

'VERONICA WHAT THE HELL' Toni said pushing her away and helping Winter up.

Veronica's eyes dart to Toni 'That's right help your little girlfriend, i hope she was worth it, you two deserve each other'.

'V what are you talking about?' Toni said she couldn't grasp what was happening right now 'where's Cheryl?'

'After your little girlfriend here decided to come clean about your affair to Cheryl, Cheryl gave her that lovely bruise on her face and now my best friend has left Riverdale for good. I hope you're both happy'.

'What affair, I don't understand, Winter what is she talking about'.

'Let me spell it out for you' Veronica stepped forward inches away from Toni's face 'Winter here showed Cheryl the text messages between the two of you, photos and videos as well. Cheryl's gone for good and not even I know where, I lost my best friend because of you and now I'll probably never see her again'.

Veronica stomped to her car door, tears running down her face, slamming the door and speeding away. Toni turned around to Winter on the floor, she was furious 'show me whatever you showed Cheryl... NOW!'. Winter reached into her pocket and showed Toni what she asked for. 'You set me up, you bitch' Toni grabbed Winter up by her collar. 'We can be together again now, like it should be' Winter cried. 'You're delusional, you've lost me everything' Toni threw Winter across the gravel 'get the fuck out of here'. Toni stormed into her trailer slamming the door without so much as looking back.  
  
  


She sat on her couch and tried to call Cheryl again, she heard ringing coming from her bedroom, she got up and walked towards the sound. When she opened the door Toni was sure she felt her heart crack in half, she picked up Cheryl's phone and something else caught her eye, it was the locket she had gave Cheryl for their anniversary. She sat on the bed not knowing what to do, but cry. She knew Cheryl wasn't coming home.   
  
  
  


It had been months and Toni still wasn't used to being in the trailer alone without Cheryl, she wished for her to come back every single day but it never happened. The serpents had threatened Winter to leave town for good and she did, Veronica wanted nothing to do with Toni, she didn't believe her about what had happened and she wouldn't give her any information about Cheryl. She wasn't even sure that Cheryl had contacted Veronica. From the day Toni had realized Cheryl had left, the Serpent had closed herself off from the world she had a void in her eyes, she didn't realize that thousands of miles away Cheryl had the exact same void.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |This is the end of this story but there is going to be a sequel, don't worry!|
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @Thunderstorms92


End file.
